Reliving the past
by SmoakAndArrow
Summary: Oliver and Sara never wanted anyone to find out what happened to them on the island... and if they did find out he didn't want it to be like this. Not while he was trying to hide his pain for the sake of everyone else and certainly not standing on a cliff looking out towards the North China sea.
1. Chapter 1

_I know my track record with writing stories is really crappy but I will try my hardest to finish this one and make it good, so enjoy!_

_**Reliving the past**_

Oliver and Sara never wanted anyone to find out what happened to them on the island... and if they did find out he didn't want it to be like this. Not while he was trying to hide his pain for the sake of everyone else and certainly not standing on a cliff looking out towards the North China sea.

Nobody except for Felicity, Diggle, Sara and Roy know who the Arrow is. This story will include Nyssa and the league of assassins/shadows. Some other characters will appear but some will only be mentioned.

Quintin Lance

Lance was whirling round the kitchen with a pan in one hand and and some cutlery in the other with a tea towel sung over his shoulder trying to get dinner ready in time for when Sara and Laurel got there in half an hour, and things were not going well. He had already burned the pie to a crisp because he had been too busy trying to clean up the mashed potatoes he had spilled on the floor only minutes earlier. So he decided on fries, microwavable chicken and vegetables. Setting the knives and forks down onto the table he put the pan onto the cooker and turned it on to the right tempreture. Whistling while he went, he grabbed three plates out on the top cupboard and set them onto the table next to the cutlery and went back to check on the vedge.

After 30 minutes of rushing around the fries had finished cooking so he turned off the cooker and dished out the food onto the plates. He hared the door open and close then hushed whispers in the hallway but quickly dismissed them as he though it was his girls.. until he hared slow, heavy footsteps approaching the kitchen, lance look up just in time to see a man dressed in all black stood in the entrance way holding some kind of weapon, not having chance to draw his own from the side all he hared was the whoosh of the weapon before his world went black.

Diggle

Sitting on the couch watching TV while nursing a beer. This was his only downtime where he could actually relax, most of the time he was in the Arrow cave training, doing patrol with Oliver or busy being Oliver's bodyguard/black driver. He had told Diggle to go home and relax and that he would call if anything came up, Oliver had gave him no time to argue as he had near enough pushed him out of the door and into his car, waving him off as he drove away. His eyes started drooping as he was letting himself drop to sleep completely forgetting about the nearly empty beer can that he has still holding. Just as he was about to close his eyes fully he saw a shadow cross the wall behind the TV. Jumping up and quickly turning around ready to attack anyone that could have been a threat, but he saw nobody. Shaking his head slightly he turned back around to face the TV when he came face to face... well face to mask with some guy dressed all in black, he didn't have any time to react before he felt a sharp prick in his neck and then... nothing.

Thea & Roy

Sighing and stacking the shelves with the new stock of alcohol ready for the re opening of Verdent since it had recently been closed due to a bar fight that had gotten way out of hand the week before broke quite a lot of stuff. Thea Queen loved having her bar, it was something that was nobody else's so nobody could tell her what to do and how to do it, but at times like this she really wishes she had gone with working in a supermarket. Her mind wandered to when Oliver had, had this place how had he kept so calm and collected about this, he never raised his voice at the stock workers or gotten annoyed if something went wrong, like he was being patient about it all and she knew her brother was not a patient person. She saw Roy who can come up from the basement a second ago and he made his was over to her and pecked her cheek. A minute later she heard a loud thus but dismissed it as she thought he had dropped something again, for a guy who can fight like crazy he was very clumsy. She did not hear the masked man walk up behind her therefore she never saw his face, his eyes filling with regret. But she did feel the prick of the needle in her side. She quickly pulled it out and looked at it before falling to the ground.

Laurel

She got out of her car where she had parked it outside her fathers apartment building, she grabbed her purse and made her way to the front door. She felt someone brush past her as she walked up the steps, she gave the man a curious look as he held the door open for her with his head bowed. She just brushed it off as being polite and a gentleman, until he grabbed her round her waist and put his free hand round her mouth. She tried to get away by using the self defence moves she learned from her father years ago, she swung her leg behind her managing to kick him in the shin with her high heel, but to her misfortune he did not let go, he just gave a grunt as her heel connected with his pant covered leg. She tried struggling some more to try and get out of his death grip that is until she felt something cold and sharp on the back of her neck. Black spots clouded her vision and the room started spinning and the ground looked like it was getting closer to her, she vaguely remembers falling in a heap on the floor then nothing but blackness.

Walter & Moira

Sat curled up on the couch watching a movie is what Moira and Walter were doing. With a few snacks surrounding them on the coffee table, they felt like teenagers again. This was the only peace and quiet they had, when Oliver and Thea were not home and there was no paper work to sign and no gala's to organize. They enjoyed there bit of downtime. As they paused the movie, Walter went into the kitchen to get more snacks and Moira went to the bathroom they did not see a masked man pour some clear liquid into their drinks quickly before exiting the building silently and undetected. They both returned and played the movie. Taking a sip of their drinks they did not notice that anything was wrong until they started to feel light-headed and dizzy. The last thing they remember before waking up was the TV screen fuzzing and the muffled thud of their body's hitting the floor.

Felicity

Felicity sat at her computers in the Arrow cave under Verdent. She was told to leave by Oliver before he went on patrol saying that he would be fine that he wasn't going to do anything dangerous, that it was just surveillance. Felicity had not believed him as she never did when he said things like that for the last time he said that he had come back needing 6 stitches in his side. Even if this was just patrol she liked to make sure he came back alight and in one piece.. she needed this, to make sure he was ok because what if nobody was there and he had an accident and he needed medical attention, he wouldnt get any because nobody was there to do it and he would bleed out and lose conciousness and maybe die. And she wasn't having that, she would blame herself for not being there to help. So there she was peeling off her jacket and taking off her shoes to try and cool herself down. While the lair was normally cold and draughty in the winter and just right on normal days, today was not a normal day, it was an unusually hot day in Starling City. Even thoe the lair was cooler than the air outside because it was underground and the concrete walls provided a little cool air it was still like a sauna. Or thats what felicity thought.

Standing up she slipped her flat shoes on made her way to the side door. She opened it and slipped out to get a little fresh air. She still had her comms in so she could keep in contact with Oliver if anything happened, normally it was something happening on his side she did not expect something to happen on her side. She felt as thoe someone was watching her but this was an abandoned alley in the glades at night it was bound to be creepy and keep her a little on edge. She forgot what Oliver and Diggle told her when she had first started here self defence training. Always be aware of your surroundings, always be on alert and if you things someone is following you or watching you get the hell out of there and call one of us. Hearing a crash behind her she whirled around but nobody was there frowning in worry and tapping her hands nervously on her arm she turned back around only to see nothing but black. A man in a mask she barley had time to open her comm links before the man grabbed her and she screamed trying to get away. Oliver's voice sounded in her ear laced with worry and fear asking what was happening. She couldn't find her voice to say anything back to him as her eyes started slowly closing, she remembers being picked up and roughly slung over the man's shoulder with Oliver shouting down the comms to her.

Sara

Walking with a little bounce in her step and a smile on her face Sara Lance walked out of the clock tower and started down the road to her fathers apartment for dinner. She was finally in a good place with her family, Laurel was now talking to her again after they had a big argument about what happened to her on the island, her dad finally saw things her way even thoe he didn't like it. She managed to convince him that she was doing this for the benefit of the city, working with the Arrow and going on patrol's with him nearly every night and even taking out the bad guys when she had to. She knew her father was just being protective and wanted her to stay safe, he had seen her fight and knew she was more than capable of protecting herself but he still didn't like the idea of her willingly putting herself in danger. But like she had said if we don't do it then who will.

Stopping suddenly in the middle of the street she turned around quickly to see a group of kids run across the road and into a small side ally. Shaking her head and letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, turning back around she continued on her way looking down every ally and dark street on the way. Sara had been on edge all week and had the feeling that something bad was going to happen, she was normally right about these kinds of things and that worried her because she had the feeling that this something was going to be big and bad. Stopping again in the middle of the street she looked around, it was not a noise that caught her attention this time it was a smell, she could see a small almost undetectable layer of smoke that she had just walked into. Recognising it immediately she grabbed her jacket to cover her face to try and stop breathing in the poison but it was already too late she could feel her mind clouding and white spots appeared in her eyes before she stumbled over to a wall in attempt to stay walking until she got to her dads place which was not far away. She barely made it 5 steps before her legs gave out and she slumped down leaning on the wall, her eyes finally closed as her head lolled down chin brushing the fabric of her shirt.

Thea was the first to wake from her slumber that she didn't want. Confused and scared she looked around her trying to figure out where she was but the confusion turned to worry when she saw everyone else knocked out on the floor nearby. Her mom was there beside Walter they both looked unharmed apart from the fact that they were unconscious. Her eyes moved onto Laurel, Sara and their father they too looked ok if not a little roughed up Sara's eyes were a little puffy and Laurel had a bruise on the side of her neck but other than that there were no other injuries as far as she could tell. Looking over her shoulder she could see Oliver's bodyguard Mr Diggle lying on his side with his back facing her, getting up from where she was placed or thrown she walked round to his front to see if he was ok and he looked to be fine. She noticed a blond figure lying on her back with her arms up and open as if she was surrendering to someone or something, confused to why she would be here because she has nothing to do with the family but all the others did, she also noticed her big brother lying down facing her and was not surprised to see him moving his head from side to side and his fists clenched a frown upon his face. She reached a hand out to wake him up but a voice from behind stopped her in her tracks.

"I wouldnt do that if i was you sweetheart" Turning around she saw her mother walking towards her shaking her head. "Why not?" she asked but all her mother did was put a hand on her arm and steer her away from her brother and towards Roy who was just starting to stir. Moira knew what was happening and while she wanted to wake her son and stop the nightmare she knew that if Thea had gone too close she could have been hurt like she was when she tried on that stormy night not long after he got home. The small sounds from Oliver were starting to get louder now and everyone had woken up due to the desperate cries coming from him. They were all desperate for him to wake so this could end but Moira and Diggle held everyone back knowing what would happen if they got too close. Sara started to wake up just as Oliver's moans started turning to screams and he was thrashing around wildly as if trying to get away but couldn't, she jumped up and started on her way over to Oliver when an arm reached out to grab her, it was Moira who grabbed her in fear of Sara getting hurt but what the older woman didn't know is that the young assassin could hold her own against Oliver.

Sara made her way over and thought of the best position to wake Oliver where she and him would be less likely to get hurt. She knelt on his right side and proceeded to gently shake him, all of a sudden his eyes flew open and grabbed the arm on his shoulder, he flipped her over him and pinned her to the floor raising an arm ready to punch but she kicked him off her and pushed him face first into the stones and put her knee in the pressure point on his lower back, he couldn't get out of this even if he wanted to and he knew this but his mind was still in the nightmare. "Olli it me its Sara, come on come back, we are here and were are all safe just come back Oliver come on wake up." She talked to him like this for a few minutes while still holding him to the ground not wanting to let go until she knew he was not going to attack. He started to calm, his breathing started to even out and she felt his muscles relax, she saw this as a sign that she could let him up. She offered a hand and he took it allowing himself to be hauled off the floor and onto his feet, he looked at her and offered a small smile of thanks which she returned before turning round to face the shocked group apart from Diggle and Roy who wore looks of relief and understanding and Detective Lance who just wore a look of confusion.

Thea took a small step towards her brother as if she was scared what he was going to do but as soon and he looked in her eyes and his face showed a small smile she raced forward and flung herself into his arms without a second thought, he caught her easily and held onto her closing his eyes and relishing the moment, he and Thea were not on the best of terms right now after all she had just found out that Malcolm Merlyn was her father and not Robert Queen like she had originally thought. "Im sorry Olli i shouldn't have been mean to you, i know you were only trying to protect me but you should have told me its my life and i deserve to know" She pulled back from the hug enough to look him in the face, "I know i should and i was going to i just never found the right time to do it. I know i haven't been the best brother in the world speedy but i am trying to be better and from now i will start opening up to you i promise" He kissed her forehead and lowered her back to the ground. The moment was shattered when a noise from behind him caused him to turn around, Felicity was lying there not stretched on her back like before but now in a ball on her side like she was trying to protect herself, the noises were small whimpers but they soon turned to shouts as she rolled over onto her other side and held her arms to her chest, cutting her cheek on a sharp rock from all the thrashing she screamed. Nobody knew what was happening in the dream but it did not sound good.

Oliver walked forward slowly knowing that waking her up suddenly could scare her even more especially as she was so deep into the nightmare. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek and stroke it with his thumb. "Felicity it me come on your safe now its ok, open your eyes come back to me please" he kept saying things like this until the noises died down and she opened her bright blue eyes that were filled with unshed tears and relief as she looked in his own which were filled with worry and knowing. "Come here" he whispered and opened his arms slightly as an invitation and she gladly accepted as she crawled over and settled into his arms with her head resting on his chest and his nestled into her hair holding her while she cried. The others watched the touching scene with confusion from all but Diggle, Sara and Roy who all wore smiles and wondered how long it would be before they finally admitted their feelings for each other. After a few minutes her cries turned to sniffles and her head lifted off Oliver's chest, she smiled at him and muttered a small thanks suddenly embarrassed as she saw that everyone was now watching them, he only chuckled in response which earned a big smile from the blonde that was still on the floor in front of him which caused him to smile too, so there they were sat of the rocky ground smiling at each other as the rest of the group watched the scene unfold.

Finally getting off the floor and looking round she they notices where they were and she couldn't say she was glad to see it because she really never wanted to see this place again. She felt dread pooling in the bottom of her stomach and thought there was only one person that could have done this, only one person that would have. And that was Slade Wilson. "Oliver" she whispered as she turned to face him only to see everyone else staring at him too "I know" he answered his voice tinted with anger and dread after that they lapsed into silence and it was Laurel who broke the silence. "What the hell is this place? What are we doing here? And who put us here?" questions were coming like rapid fire out of the older Lance sister's mouth like she could not wait to hear the answer to the first question before she asked another one. One by one Sara, Diggle and Roy came to stand next to Felicity and Oliver with him at the front, Felicity and Diggle slightly behind him and Sara and Roy slightly behind them. The IT specialist put her hand on the archers arm for comfort and support.

"Welcome to Lian Yu"

**Well that's it for now guys please review and let me know what you think! No flames, constructive criticism is accepted and took on bored but if you don't like then don't read it, simple as. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Reliving the past**

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome to Lian Yu"

Everyone frowned in confusion as they were the only words that were said, nothing else yet they looked at him as if they were expecting him to say something else, then Laurel asked the question that they had all been thinking. "What's Lian Yu?" he looked back towards Laurel not really sure how to respond without saying too much. "Lian Yu is the name of this island, its mandarin for Purgatory and its also the island that I was stranded on for 5 years" everyone gasped and looked around them, taking in all the sights of the island trying to imagine what it must have been like to live here for 5 years also wondering why they were brought here and who by. "What about Sara is this where she was too?" Detective lance took a step forward and crossed his arms over his chest demanding an answer. He had had enough of the secrets and the lies that his daughter and Oliver were obviously feeding him and the rest of them. "For some of it" Sara replied to her father knowing that statement would bring more questions to light from everyone except the members of Team Arrow who already knew the answers. "Some?" he asked "Where were you the rest of the time and how did you get off?" she closed her eyes and looked down not wanting to answer his questions just yet.

"Ok enough talking we have to get going, i want to get to the cave before sundown and we need to stop off to check something along the way. I will lead, Digg you take the middle and Sara and Roy bring up the rear. Felicity your up front with me. Everyone please stay as a group and no wondering off, yes that means you too Thea" Everyone noticed the command in his voice and went to do as he asked, picking up jackets and shoes that they had lost along the way. They all followed him silently, occasionally looking round the forest and out towards the ocean as they went on. Nobody could understand how Oliver could find his way around here, it all looked the same, just tree's, bushes and leaves. They had been walking for around 40 minutes when they came to a wreckage, a plane wreckage to be exact, the one where Oliver had stayed when he came back to the island after the undertaking. "Ok guys lets take a break for 5 but we can't stay long, he clearly knew we would come here first" Oliver exclaimed as he led the group into the shell of the plane. "How do you know that?" his mother asked, it was the first time she had spoken since they had set off walking and was clearly curious on how he knew what Slade Wilson would know where they would go, she was also curious on how her son and Slade knew each other, but they were questions that were still unanswered and would be for some time. "Because he left some things for us" pointing to the 3 wooden cases and 2 backpacks in the corner, they looked very similar to the one Oliver had brought back from the island when he first came home.

There was some kind of symbols on the lid of the boxes. "Ollie this one is for you" Sara called as she leaned down and looked at the box then looked back up at the archer. Oliver strolled up to the one Sara had just left while she stood up and went over to the second one. Everyone gathered round the cases and waited for the two to open them so they could see what was inside. Sara opened hers first not really sure what she was going to find since it was Slade who left them there. She lifted the lid and nearly gasped at what the saw. It was a replica of the bow and arrows she had when she was with the league of assassins, for a moment she thought it was the same one, until she picked it up that is. She had trained with that bow for 3 years, she knew everything about it so she knew this was just a replica. Along with the bow there was also a bow staff and some herbs in the bottom. She looked over at Oliver waiting for him to open his case knowing what would be inside this time with what she found in hers. He carefully lifted the latch and pulled back the lid to look what the container held. Inside was a bow, not just any bow, but the bow that was Shado's when she was was doing this to torment him, make him feel guilty for killing Shado, for choosing Sara over her. There was also a bowl, some herbs and a quiver full of arrows.

Diggle went over to the third box and opened the lid, inside was various knives, swords and daggers as well as some more herbs and a piece of paper which he handed to Oliver. "It was hard enough surviving on your own but now you have 10 people to keep alive. Good luck kid, say hi to Sara for me" Oliver read the note aloud then scrunched it up and threw it on the floor before running a hand through his hair and sitting down on the floor with his arms resting on his bent knees. Sara came over sand knelt in front of him putting a hand on his wrist. "Don't listen to him Olli he is playing mind games. With the bow and the note he is trying to get into your head but you can't let him, you don't have to do this alone" speaking softly trying to get him to look up and see that what she was saying was true. "You don't understand Sara, all this, its my fault. Everyone being here is my fault, i have put everyone in danger. Hell i put them all in danger just by coming back from the island in the first place maybe it would have been better if i had just stayed here and never gone back home" Oliver looked up and Sara could see the pain and the regret in his eyes. She understood.

She felt like that when her mother got kidnapped and her sister got poisoned by Nyssa to lure her out to that she would go back to the League, and back to her. "NO" all heads whipped round to the voice that was coming from the back of the group "This is not your fault Oliver so stop saying it, sure you have done things to contribute but so has Sara and so did Shado and Ivo. So your not totally to blame. We all have to do things that are hard like Dig helping Lawton with Layla and Sara coming back home after the earthquake and me moving across the country for collage and Roy with Thea. They are all hard things but we do them anyway because its helping other people and that's what you do best. Help people" Half way through the speech he had looked up and saw a sad and slightly annoyed expression on her face and by the time she was done she had pushed her way to the front of the group to stand beside Sara and was breathing heavily due to the fact that she had not taken one breath until it was over. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised both eyebrows at him and in return he said nothing just opened his eyes and looked into hers. He sighed and stood up looking away from her to look at the group behind her who were just stood watching the scene play out.

Nobody dared to say anything, they wouldnt know what to say, it was clear that none of their questions would get answered until they got to where they were going but they were still confused to why they were there and how Felicity Smoak, IT girl turned executive assistant knew more than they did about any of this. "Well now that Oliver has had his weekly pep talk could we look what's inside these bag's?" Roy pointed to the bags still lying on the ground near his feet. Oliver nodded and walked over to Roy with Felicity and Sara but not before putting his hand on her arm and smiling at her softly saying thankyou with out actually saying anything, like she normally does to him every time he comes back from a mission and didn't hurt anyone.

Roy picked up the first bag while Sara picked up the second and opened them. Sara's bag held medical supplies and Roy's bag held food and water, enough to last them maybe two or three days if they shared it out right. Putting everything back into the bags as well as the herbs they decided that Diggle would carry one bag and Roy would carry the other while Oliver and Sara would have their bow and quivers. "Here" Sara passed the Bow Staff over to Felicity and smiled at the confused look she got in return.

"Take it, i can always make another one, plus you have being getting pretty good with it" Tentatively she reached a had out to grab the metal stick before looking back at Sara. "Really?" she said with a small smile on her face, the former assassin had been hinting about getting a bow staff just for her for a few weeks, she thought she was joking at first but now there she was standing in the shell of a wrecked plane holding her very own weapon in her hand. She grinned and looked up at Sara again only to find her grinning back. Not very many people see Sara like this, happy, in fact she didn't really smile much at all at least not like this, it was always small smiles or fake smiles, but this one was real, it was the genuine thing.

Throwing her arms around the other blonde Felicity hugged her and thanked her over and over again, she got a chuckle and a welcome in reply. Turning around they both found that the rest of team arrow were also wearing smile on their faces, she ducked her head and walked out of the plane. "Ok guys i know you have a lot of questions and i promise i will answer some of them when we get to the cave but for now we have to get going like i said i want to get to the cave before sundown" Oliver called to the group as he picked one of the backpacks up and carefully tossed it to Diggle and Roy picked up the other then slung it on his back. "Can you just answer one thing, who brought us here? And why did they bring us all here?" Thea asked, she had always been curious about everything, always wanting to know all the answers to everything, even when she was younger her favourite word was why. Everyone looked at Oliver waiting for an answer that they weren't even sure would come. But it did. "The man that did this is called Slade Wilson, he and i have some history, long story short he blames me for the death of his lover so he wants to get to me by hurting the people I care the most about which is all you guys" Without waiting for an answer he turned and walked out of the plane to wait for the others.

They soon all followed in the same formation as before, walking quietly, occasionally telling the one behind to watch out for a fallen free or a root that was sticking out of the ground so they did not fall over it. They had been walking for at least two hours and the sun was starting to drop in the sky, they would only have another hour of daylight before it got dark and would be harder to navigate their way through the thick forest. Not for Oliver and Sara and maybe Roy but it would be hard to guide the rest of them safely. It was another half our before they reached the bottom of the mountain that held the cave and they were losing daylight fast. The climb was not as easy as it looked with some lose rocks and false ground in places but they managed the climb in record time with just a little sunlight left, that of the breathtaking sunset that now took place out into the sea.

The sky, a mix of Red, Yellow, Orange, Pink and even a little purple. You wouldnt think that this island held so many horrors and mysteries, but what do they say, never judge a book by its cover, never judge an island by its beauty. With everyone settled in the cave Sara and Oliver stood just outside the entrance staring into space wondering how they were going to get themselves and everyone out of this. His leg was Shoulder was hurting due to him being shot the week before but not taking any painkillers and putting continues strain on the wound did not help. But he couldn't, wouldnt show his pain. He had to be strong for everyone else.

Oliver and Sara never wanted anyone to find out what happened to them on the island... and if they did find out he didn't want it to be like this. Not while he was trying to hide his pain for the sake of everyone else and certainly not standing on a cliff looking out towards the North China sea.

**Thank you for the 3 reviews I got, and thanks for the Fav's and Follows. Sorry this chapter is a little short I will try and make the chapters longer. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so for this story lets pretend that once Nyssa left starling city she found it difficult to be without Sara so she kept in contact with her through phone and e-mail. And Detective Lance doesn't know much about the League of Assassins only that Sara is a member of them and Laurel doesn't know about Nyssa.

**Chapter 3**

It had grown dark rapidly fast and was not pitch black, there was a faint glow from the fire that Diggle had made to keep them all warm and as the tempreture had dropped as the moon rose. Oliver and Sara walked back inside the cave to where everyone was huddled around the fire and sat next to the group. "Ok you wanted me to answer a few questions and i will, but just know that some i will not provide an answer for. Some of the secrets are better stayed buried" This got the group's attention as the did indeed have many questions. Moira was the first person to ask. "You said Slade Wilson brought us here because you killed his lover, how do you know him? And is what he said true, did you kill his lover?" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second before replying.

"I know Slade from here, on the island. I was not alone as everyone thought,. The first person i met on the island was a man named Yuo Fai, he shot me with an arrow thinking that i was a danger to him, then when he found out i wasn't he brought me here and took care of me until i was better. I met Slade after that, we became like brothers, he trained me, taught me how to fight and how to defend myself because the island held many dangers. Then i met another person, a woman named Shado, and we were one hell of a team. Slade loved Shado, she didn't know how he felt because he never told her. But a man named Doctor Anthony Ivo came onto the island from his ship with Sara looking for a serum called Mirakuru that was suppose to make you stronger, faster, more vigilant and he would stop at nothing to get it. We found it first and injected Slade with it because he was dying, we were just trying to save him. Ivo got Shado and Sara on their knees infront of him and pointed a gun at their heads and told me to choose who lived and who died, but i couldn't choose, i wouldn't. He pointed the gun at Sara and i thought he was going to shoot, so i jumped in front of her ready to give my life for hers, then Ivo turned the gun the gun on Shado and fired. I didn't even have time to blink. Slade said he would get revenge, that whoever killed her would pay for it. Ivo told him how i jumped in front of Sara, that i chose her instead of Shado. The bad thing about the Mirakuru is that it gives you rage, and a lot of it. If it is not controlled then it can consume you and it takes over your mind. That's what happened to him. The rage took over. He swore that when we met again i would know true despair, that i would know how it felt to have everyone i love taken away fro me and turned against me"

When he had finished explaining he looked up and saw sadness in all their eyes and nothing from Sara's as she was looking at the floor. An eerie silence filled the air, nobody knew what to say in response to his expatiation. Until Thea spoke up that is.

"Ollie its not your fault so stop blaming yourself, like you said you thought he was going to shoot Sara, you were just trying to protect her" Oliver looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes that she would not let fall. He looked back at the ground still feeling guilty that he had chosen who lived and who died, even if it was not intentional. Thea stood up from where she was sitting next to Roy and took a seat in her brothers lap sideways, arms looking round his shoulders her face in his neck, silently telling him that she was there. He froze for a moment before lifting his arms to wrap them round her waist and let himself relax, thinking somehow they would all survive this.

"Ok guys enough of story time, we will continue tomorrow but for now i think we should try and get some sleep because we are going to need it" Oliver lifted his head from where it was rested on his sisters shoulder and she did the same sitting up. "You mean we all have to sleep here, in the same space?" Laurel questioned as she rose from her seat and pointed at the space behind them. "Yes Laurel this isn't a five star hotel, its a cave, there isn't really separate rooms" Sara spoke up from the floor and gave her sister a annoyed look. Everyone settled on the floor in their own spaces. Only then did everyone realise that Team Arrow were acting as a shield, with them between the cave entrance and the rest of the group. Sara took first watch, sat at the opening of the cave keeping a look out for any dangers or threats. Diggle would take second watch while Oliver and Roy would take the last watch. As the night went on everyone except Team Arrow were awake. Nobody knew the kind of relationship the group shared or how close they were, they didn't understand it but they were just beginning to realise it.

The small actions making them selves known. How close they walked to each other, the glances as if they were having a silent conversation with their eyes, the way they were all so comfortable with each other so relaxed and open and the way that they were ready to defend each other in a second. Even know as they were all asleep they shifted closer to each other until they were all in a big pile, except Diggle who was on watch and just looked at them and smiled before returning his gaze outside. Sara on her back with Felicity's head on her left shoulder and Roy's on her right, Oliver snuggled up into Felicity's back and his head rested on her neck with one arm slung around her waist, hand rested on Sara's shoulder just under Felicity's chin. They all seemed peaceful, content even, until Oliver started moving around and screwing his eyes up. Diggle stood up and made his way over to them only to stop in his tracks when the sounds and the moving stopped, his muscles relaxed and he sighed. Only then did everyone notice that Felicity's hand had gone from where it rested over Sara on Roy's arm and moved to place her small hand in Oliver's large one and was squeezing it lightly. And there it remained until morning. Diggle taking Oliver and Roy's shift figuring that they needed sleep because neither of them had got much sleep in the past couple of weeks.

The first to wake in the morning was Roy who went to sit by Diggle on a rock, not saying anything just looking out into the blue sky. "They still have a lot of questions" Roy said after a few minutes of silence looking over to his friend. "I know and they will eventually end up finding out everything, the real is question is how are they going to take it, when Lance finds out he has been trying to catch Oliver Queen and when Moira finds out she shot her son" Diggle said with a sigh not knowing how everyone will feel about Oliver being the Vigilante. Soon enough everyone was awake, or starting to wake, well with the exception of Felicity who did not like mornings and normally needed at least 2 cups of coffee before she even resembled a human being. Everyone was up and starting to get their bearings while she still laid on the floor mumbling incoherent sounds as Oliver tried to wake her.

"Come on Felicity wake up *Hmmmm* no wake up *ere y fee* no there is no coffee on the island just water sorry" Everyone looked on amused at how stubborn the young woman could be. "Fine but im not happy about it" she finally muttered and sat up to attempt to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Hair all over the place and her eyes still hazed over with sleep she stood up and stretched before yawning and blinking a few times. An amused chuckle broke free of Sara's mouth and Felicity looked up wondering what the chuckle was for. "Too cute" she laughed at the way the IT girl acted in a morning. "I was going for the sexy half asleep look, but cute will do... Not that you think I'm sexy because why would you find me sexy since I'm no Oliver or Nyssa, i mean you found those two sexy right, of course you did you had a relationship with them, not at the same time of course because that would be weird, not that I'm talking bad about people who do that because Oliver did with you and Laurel" she slapped her hands over her mouth at the last part.

"Why didn't anyone stop me, its too early in the morning for this. I'm sorry i didn't mean to say that" she looked down and bit her lip, why couldn't she just stay quiet. "Its ok Felicity we are both over it, we are friends now and we always have been so no harm done" Sara said walking towards her and lifting her head up. "By the way i said that your actions were cute but you are sexy as hell, in fact your smoking" Felicity blushed as Sara winked and pecked her on the cheek before stepping back and chuckling at the bright red state of her face. She soon started laughing still right red as she realised what Sara had said. "That was really bad, even for you" the woman in question just shrugged as she carried on smiling at her good friend. They had grown quite close since she had come back and joined the team.

Oliver felt a little jealousy cloud his mind as he watched the two women tease each other but he quickly pushed it aside and opened the bag that had the food in so he could give it out as their breakfast. They all accepted it with a few grumbles of it not being proper food but it was the best they had, wait until they have to eat birds and wild animals Oliver thought to himself as he shared a look with Sara knowing she was thinking the same. Once they had all eaten they took their places on the floor and Oliver told them all that he would answer as many questions as he could.

"My question is for Sara, Oliver said you came with that Ivo guy from a ship is there you went when the Gambit went down and how did you get there?" she stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking. "After the Gambit went down i was pulled under while Oliver got to the life raft. I floated out there for days before a boat came by. They took me on board and put me in a cell, there wasn't just me there but quite a lot of people in different cells. A while later they came to collect me and they were going to hurt me but the boss came and took me to his living quarters on the ship and asked me if i wanted to help him save the human race. Obviously i said yes so he learned me how to defend myself and taught me a lot of different things such as analyse blood" That wasn't all the information but they didn't need to know everything, just like her dad did not know everything about the league only that she was a part of them. "So that's who taught you how to fight, this Ivo guy?" Quintin questioned when she had finished.

"No he only taught me some basic stuff, just so i could defend myself against someone" her dad nodded, he asked no further questions which she was glad about but she could see the wheels turning in his head. "So when Sara came back to starling city you knew she was alive, that's why you didn't act surprised" Thea said standing up and pacing the floor, something that she obviously got from Oliver as he was always doing it. "Yes i know she had survived the Gambit and had gotten to the island then i didn't see her for 4 years until she came back to Starling city so for all i knew she could have been dead" Oliver explained as he tried to reason with the group who was wondering why he lied to the Lance family for over a year. "Wait she was gone for 4 years, where were you if not on the island" Laurel stood up next to Thea who had stopped pacing to look at the two castaways.

"She was with me" all heads whipped round to the entrance of the cave at the sound of a female voice, and a British one at that. A woman stood just outside the cave dressed in dark red leather pants, a black leather corset with straps, a long black coat with a hood and high black heeled boots. (I'm not very good at describing costumes) On her back a quiver full of black and red feathered arrows and in hand a midnight black bow.

"I am Nyssa, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, hair to the demon"

**Thanks for the reviews they really mean a lot to me knowing that you like my story. Please continue to give me feedback on what you think of it and i promise i will try and update at least every week, i apologise if i don't because i start back collage on Tuesday so i will be quite busy but i will try! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry I am late posting this chapter i have not n well for the past week and i had to get a new laptop because my old one died on me. I had nearly finished this chapter when it died so i had to write it again from scratch (the chapter not the story lol) Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review._**

**_Chapter 4_**

"I am Nyssa, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, hair to the demon"

Everyone was silent, nobody knew what to say. They didn't know who this girl was but they dare not say anything out of line, power and authority rolled off her in waves and she stood there with a straight posture and her head held high. You could not see her face because he had not stepped into the light yet but as soon as she did Quintin Lance spoke up. "You're the woman who kidnapped Dinah and who poisoned Laurel" She started walking towards the group nodding as she went. "Yes detective that was me and i am sorry for what i did, i wanted to get Sara's attention and i saw no other way" She stopped in front of the group standing with her hands behind her back. "Why?, what did you want Sara for and how did you not see another way. How does she even know you?"

Nyssa allowed a small smile to grace her face and reached out to grab Sara's hands from her lap and haul her onto her feet. Her hands secured themselves round the blonde's waist while hers settled round Nyssa's neck playing with the wispy bits of hair at the back of her neck. One look in her lovers eyes and Nyssa could no longer wait, she leaned in captured Sara's mouth with her own, arms tightening round her waist pulling her as close as possible while Sara closed her eyes and sighed, melting into the arms of the Assassin. Sara was not expecting it, she should have been because she knew that Nyssa did not care about PDA. She was the type of person who would do whatever whenever and could not care less, if people did not like it they they did not watch.

The couple pulled apart, both with big smiles and glinting eyes. Sara's face went bright red when she remembered that everyone was watching which earned a chuckle from the other woman. "Nice to see you again Oliver, Felicity and Mr Diggle" Oliver nodded once, Diggle gave a small wave and Felicity greeted with a Hi. "Wait I'm confused what is happening none of my questions have been answered yet, what is it with everyone keeping secrets?" Once again it was Laurel who spoke up. "Ok, i wanted to get Sara's attention because i wanted her to come not only back to the league as my father requested but also to come back to me. I did not see another way because that was how i was brought up and Sara knows me because i am the one that rescued her from the water when the Amazo went down" Nyssa said as she sat down crossed legged on the floor pushing the bottom of her coat behind her and pulling Sara onto her lap and once again securing her arms around the other woman.

"What is the league?" Thea's voice was heard from the other end of the group. Sara looked round at Nyssa to see her nod her head, a sign of confirmation that she was allowed to tell the truth about everything. Nyssa gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and started stroking her hand with her thumb absent-mindedly. Sara took a deep breath before she started speaking.

"Well when the Amazo went down i was alone, Oliver was nowhere to be seen and i was injured, i was just waiting to die because it was too hard to stay alive, i didn't have any fight left in me. Then Nyssa found me there and she took me in. She took me to Nanda Parbat and healed my wounds, she nursed me back to health and in return I swore my alliance to The League. The League of Assassins, they are a deadly group of Assassins who can get in, kill and get out without anyone ever realising they were there. They are quick and silent. They trained me, taught me how to survive and how to fight. Me and Nyssa grew closer quite fast. When she had brought me in and laid me down on a couch to grab a few things a lot of people gave me bad looks and whispered but as soon as she came back in and gave them all a glare they all scrammed and even i wa`s scared, but then she carried me into her room and started tending to my wounds. She was so gentle and caring. I had seen the bad side and the good side of her in one day, then i later found out that not many people have ever seen her good side and she had been there since she was born."

Sara looked around the room and everyone was sat either staring at her and Nyssa or looking into their hands, they realised that Sara had been through so much and had to sacrifice so much just to stay alive. "Wait you joined a group of deadly assassins just because one of them saved your life, you threw your freedom away just like that and never thought about it?" Laurel stood up outraged that her sister would join a group of warriors that kill people and don't think twice about and they don't see that as wrong. "I owe the League everything, without Nyssa i would have died very slowly and very painfully, i wouldn't be here if it was not for her" Sara also stood up and faced her sister wanting her to understand that she needed to do what she did to survive and maybe one day return to her family. "Then why did you leave if you owe them so much?" the older lance sister took a step towards her sister as if challenging her and the younger sister did the same.

"Because i couldn't take the killing any more. I don't have much of a soul left in me, but what there was couldn't take the killing any more. That is why i am not with them." Sara shouted in her face when she was toe to toe with her sister. "You have no idea what i went through there, things i had to do and the training i had to go through to prove myself to them. It was not easy to do what i did, but i did it so that i could survive and so that maybe i could come back here and be with you guys again." she stated continued calmer than before. Laurel's eyes started to fill with unshed tears as she finally realised that her sister had not been selfish and only thought of herself, she had done this for her and their dad and their mom, Sara had put herself though so much in order to do something that may never happen.

Laurel gave a sigh and wrapped her sister in a hug. "I'm sorry, i know i don't know what you went through but it must have been a lot, I mean you were there for 4 years and I have seen all the scars and burns and other marks on your back so I'm guessing that whatever happened was not good, but you did it anyway" the two sisters pulled back smiling at each other as they shared another moment, they hadn't been as close when she came back from when she went on the boat but they were working on it. You don't just come back to life and expect everything to be the same as when you left it.

The trance snapped as an arrow went flying past Laurel narrowly missing her head, she screamed and jumped the opposite way while turning round. Roy was there with Sara's bow in his hand and a sheepish and nervous look on his face. He muttered a sorry and quickly put down the bow back into the box. "next time, aim" Sara said as she walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder earning a chuckle from thee rest of team arrow and dead silence from the rest of them.

"What are the bows for anyway? And does any of you know how to even shoot one?" Walter asked as he eyed the bow that was now sat in the box. Team arrow all shared a knowing look one that said, well they were going to find out sooner or later anyway. They did not like it, reviling Oliver's secret but in a place like this it was all going to come out eventually. Oliver looked over to Felicity to see a small reassuring smile on her face and a slight nod of her head gave him the courage he needed to admit it. He knew she would stand by him even if everyone else deserted him, she would still be there.

"The bows are for hunting food when we run out of what's in this bag and yes both me and Sara are pretty good with a bow. Roy is learning at the moment." Oliver answered Walters question while he picked his bow up and pulled it back without an arrow in. When he returned the bow back to it's box next to Sara's he turned back around the face the group. "Hunting food? What do you mean?" his mother asked eyeing the bow out of the corner of her confused eyes.

"I mean that once we run out of this food then me and Sara will go hunting so that we can all eat" he picked the bag up and showed them what was inside, which was not much. It would only last them until the next morning. Everyone looked a little sick of the idea of having to eat animals that they had caught but it did not look like they had much of a choice if they wanted to not starve to death.

"How are you going to be able to catch animals, surely you are not that good an archer, nobody is" Moira piped up from the back not believing that her son could be that good, not that she doubted it but it just did not seem possible.

"Apart from the Vigilante" Quintin stated then his eyes opened wide as the realisation dawned on him. Oliver shut his eyes for a moment and licked his lips nervously. Everyone was now staring at him silently asking him if it was true and all he could do was nod to confirm their question.

"Why? Why did you become the Arrow?" Laurel asked, that question had been expected by everyone even him, he knew that re opening old wounds and sealed memories was going to be hard but they all deserved to know the truth.

"Because of my father" they all grew confused as everyone thought Robert Queen died when the Gambit went down. "He did not die on the Gambit, he made it to the life raft where he pulled me out of the water. There was me, him and a crew member on the life raft but there was not enough food or water for us all so he killed the other guy and then shot himself in the head, but not before telling me to survive, to make it home and right his wrongs, make the city a safer place. I couldn't do that as Oliver Queen so I created the Arrow" By the time he had finished everyone looked a little upset over the story they had just heard but Moira and Thea were openly crying as they heard what Robert did so that Oliver could live. There was a gasp from Moira as she realised that her son had seen his father shoot himself so that he could live.

"Oh my beautiful boy" Moira quickly stepped forward and pulled her son into a hug. She whispered she was sorry into his ear over and over again, Oliver returned the hug and allowed himself to feel a little emotion, something he doesn't normally do but it was becoming more and more frequent. After Moira had stopped shaking indicating she had stopped crying he pulled back from the hug and kissed her on the cheek telling her it was ok that he came to terms with a long time ago.

A few more questions had been asked such as how he had got to the island and how he survived and how he became such good an archer because he had not known how to shoot before he got shipwrecked.

"Shado taught me how to shoot the bow declaring i had to know how to fight not only with my body but with a weapon too. It was not easy to learn and i imagine it was not to teach me either. It took a long time but i finally managed it. When i first started I was worse that Roy when he first started, Shado took me into the middle of the forest and gave me the bow and an arrow then showed me how to hold it right. She told me to pull the string back and focus on the things around me, the wind and the sounds. Then after that she only said two things for the next couple of hours. Set your sight, hit the tree. I let the arrow go and it went wide of the tree, very wide. I just looked at her and smiled and said probably hit a tree. Suffice to say she was not impressed."

After the stories had finished for the night and everyone had settled down to sleep exempt Oliver who was taking first watch. Nobody had gone to sleep yet but everyone was sat in their places quietly chatting amongst each other when they heard a loud Oh My God!

"I shot you, I shot my own son!" Moira exclaimed putting her hands over her mouth and looks shocked at her son who was wearing a small smile on his face.

"I was wondering when she was going to get to that" Diggle said with a small chuckle which got louder when everyone else from team Arrow started laughing.

**Well thanks for taking the time to read this chapter and ****please**** tell me what you think of the story/chapter so far. If you have any idea's about things that you would like to see the characters do in the story and i will try my best to put it in depending on the storyline. **

**Please review guys it really means a lot :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you for everyone who ****reviewed**** and followed and favourited! I am getting swamped with coursework this year its like a three 5 page essay's every week so that plus my dancing and having a social life, i do not have much time not for writing but I am trying my hardest guys so I'm sorry if my chapters are a little late. Anyway enjoy!**

Thea was the first to wake up from her dreamless sleep and she glanced around the cave to see everyone relaxed, even Roy who nearly always looked stressed or nervous. Even her brother, wen he smiled it always looked fake, like he was just putting it on, never real. Well until she saw him with Felicity, then it was real. It did not look fake or put on it was real and genuine and she liked that, to see him happy and she could tell he was.

Her eyes settled on her brother who was talking to Diggle at the entrance of the cave before taking the other man's spot on the rock as the bodyguard walked over to Team Arrow and settled himself behind Felicity but not before giving Thea a little wink and a smile. Thea walked over to the rock that currently seated her brother and at down on the smaller rock beside it then looked out at the view, it was beautiful you could never imagine that horrible things would happen on a place like this.

"I'm sorry Thea, I never wanted you, any of you to get dragged into this, I did not tell you who I was and how much this island changed me because i was afraid, afraid you would hate me because I am a murderer. But i guess i did that all on my own, I drove you away because of the secrets I kept. But keeping you at arms length was the only way to keep you safe. You are already a target because of your name I didn't want to put a big bullseye in the middle of your forehead by coming clean about everything." During this speech Oliver not once looked at her, he just kept on staring out to sea, a look of pain and regret on his face. And in that moment he wore no mask, no walls and no secrets. He was open and she could see all of him. There were parts that she recognised like the old Ollie, the one before the Gambit, there was also the guy from when he came back the new Ollie and there was this new man, the island man, the leader on the group of vigilante's that protected the city, their city. But there was another man, one she did not recognise the one who showed all his emotion, all the fear and the anger and the pain. The brother she thought she knew stripped bare and left with raw emotion because that was the only thing he could do right now, was feel. Something, anything, because the emotion is what reminded him that he was humans

"It's ok Ollie i know you were just trying to protect me and i appreciate that i really do but next time, not that there will be a next time you will tell me right, i can handle myself and i have you and Roy and Diggle and Sara to protect me." she smiles at the end of the comment and nudges her brother with her elbow then turns to face him. He looks to her and offers a small smile back and snakes an arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his side while she rests her head on his chest and scoots closer to him. "I know" he whispers and places a kiss on the top of her head. "I will tell you as much as i can without reviling things that i don't want anyone to know yet, but sooner or later i know everything is going to come out eventually but I'm not ready for that yet and you have to respect it" Oliver felt Thea nod against his chest.

"I do respect it and I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me your secrets" Oliver looked down at her and frowned. "Of course I trust you speedy your my sister, your one of the most important people in my life and I don't want to keep you at arm's length anymore I want you here with me and now that you know everything I can finally act like myself, the real me instead of this mask that I wear in public." Thea grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist while sighing and the two sat there looking out into the open water for what seemed like hours before they heard people starting to wake up and shuffle around as they forced themselves up and tried to look alive while rubbing the sleep out of their eyes and the haze out of their minds.

Thea retracted herself out of her brothers arms to go talk to their mom who looked like she had just been pulled backwards through a thorn bush with her hair sticking up all over the place and clothed worn and creased. Laurel sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked around the cave and frowned as Oliver was nowhere in her sight, then she looked towards the cave entrance and found him still sat there but instead of staring out to sea like he normally did when he sat there with a haunted look in his eyes, he was looking towards a corner of the cave with his elbow resting on his knee and his head resting in the palm of his hand with a small smile on his face. She followed his gaze and her eyes landed on Felicity talking quietly with MR Diggle and Roy, laughing when they made some weird hand gestures. Jealousy and anger flooded over her as she watched him stare at Felicity the way he should be looking at her. What made her so special. So important, she couldn't do anything except sit behind a computer all day and talk to them, probably distracting them, putting them all in danger. She sent the blond IT girl a glare but broke her glare when she felt eyes on her back and turned round to see Oliver's own glare on her. Why was he glaring at her for glaring at Felicity it did not make sense. He shook his head and went over to Sara and Nyssa that were sat at the far end of the cave with Diggle and Felicity. She huffed and turned to sit with her father.

They all chatted quietly while waiting for their minds to catch up with their body's and fully awaken and Sara cooked and served out the last of the food as breakfast for everyone.

"Guys listen up" everyone turned to face Oliver Sara and Nyssa as they stood at the front of the group. "Today we are going to start training, and don't tell me you don't need it or don't want to do it because Slade is hunting us and while most of you do not stand much of a chance with him I want you to be able to protect yourselves as much as possible. And I'm not talking basic moves, I'm talking high level moves and throwing yourselves into it." Everyone shared a look, he could tell they were all nervous about learning how to fight, all exempt Laurel who looked confident and a little smug as she smiled and straightened her back and lifted her head. Oliver saw this look and shared a little smirk with the two women standing beside him as they all knew Laurel was going to be knocked down a peg or two.

"Ok so i want Sara with Laurel, Digg with Walter, Roy with Thea, Nyssa with Felicity and I will go with Lance. Nyssa you and Felicity will be recapping some basic moves them going onto some of the more advanced moves i showed Felicity last week, she can show you which ones, then if you finish them feel free to teach her what you wish. Does anybody have any questions?" Nobody said a word until Laurel opened her mouth.

"Why does your IT girl get to do more complicated stuff than the rest of us? If anyone it should be me i mean my dad taught me stuff when I was younger, does she even know how to throw a punch, all she does is sit behind computers distracting all of you, probably trying to get you killed" A gasp came from Felicity's mouth before she could stop it and tears sprang to her eyes threatening to leek out of the corners. She turned and walked quickly out of the cave disappearing round the corner until you could no longer hear her footsteps. Everyone glanced at her, glares from Sara, Oliver, Nyssa, Diggle and Roy. Shock from Moira, Walter and Thea and disappointment from Lance. Oliver clenched his jaw and turned to face the cave wall and put his hands behind is neck with his head back.

"How could you say that so what if she sits behind computers, we could not do half of what we do without her, she is one of the most important part of this team. She gets information we need in order to catch the bad guy and covers up our track to make sure nobody can trace anything back to us. If it was not for her both me and Ollie would have been found out by now. She knows more fighting moves that you and she learned faster than you. Me and Diggle and Ollie have been teaching her how to fight for months not just combat but with weapons and she has been doing strength training too so she is far ahead of Laurel. She picked up and mastered the basic moves in under a week and if I remember it took you a week to learn them never mind get them right." Sara's voice got louder and louder as she stepped closer and closer to her sister getting her face and daring her to say anymore bad things about her blonde friend.

"It is true, I have not spent much time with Team Arrow but I have learned that Felicity is pretty much the heart and sole of the team, she is the glue that keeps everything together and always knows what to do. If she were not there the others would not know what to do and would fight amongst themselves, I have heard it first hand when Felicity went to Central city to visit Barry, Sara called me and was quite upset saying that Diggle had left the Foundry in a mood and then her and Oliver got into a fight because everything was going wrong but as soon as Felicity got back everything seemed to go right and she solved something in two hours that they had been trying to do for days." Nyssa strode confidently up to Sara's side and placed a hand on her shoulder calming the other woman down before speaking again.

"This is your first and only warning Lance, you will do well to take notice of it. You do not speak to my friends like that, or anyone for that matter, do not get on my bad side, I inherited my father's rage and fury and after all they call him the demon for a reason" and with that she walked out of the cave in search of the upset girl pulling a glaring and furious Sara behind her.

"Ollie" She started but Oliver held a hand up to her to stop and she did.

"Just don't Laurel, how dare you say that, what Sara and Nyssa just said is all true. She is the one that keeps us all together and without her everything seems to fall apart , she is the most important part of the team because without her none of what we do would be possible so don't you date stand there and say that she is useless, you may not have used the words but I know that it was you were implying. Yes she sits behind a computer talking to us but it is far from distracting, its calming to know that she is still there after everything we have done, everyone we have killed she still stands by us when all she came into this team for in the first place was because she wanted to help find Walter, but then she decided to stay and help because she saw what I saw and what Diggle saw. She saw me trying to save the city, to help it and make it safer while everyone else was trying to kill me or arrest me she was there by my side and that is exactly where I need her, she gives me hope and makes me feel human. She does not make me feel like a killer, she doesn't let me feel like a killer or blame things on myself that are not my fault but most of all she doesn't put up with my bullshit, she will call me out on it. She is brutally honest and she is not scared to say what she thinks and that is exactly what i need so do not stand there and insult her because you insult her then you are insulting the rest of us which as Nyssa just explained is not advisable"

He did not shout like everyone was expecting what they heard was so much worse, his voice was deadly calm never one raising or falling just the same angry, disappointed tone that her dad had used all the time when she got into serious trouble when she was younger and that shocked her She did not expect that reaction from them, a little upset maybe but not this. Everyone else left her alone for a while before Oliver walked back in the cave with the three girls trailing behind the assassins holding the IT girls hands and walking as close as possible to her while also being a little in front ready to go for anyone who tried to say something out of order again but thankfully nobody did.

Sara gave Felicity's hand a gentle squeeze and a small smile before walking to her sister to get started with the training and left Felicity in the capable hands of Nyssa. By mid afternoon when Sara and Oliver had stopped to gather their bows so they could go and hunt for dinner Laurel had many bruises and grazes and a few small cuts from where she had fallen by overextending and losing balance, not mater how many times Sara corrected her she made the same mistakes over and over again. Sara had not gone easy on her sister, she should have done but she could not bring herself to make is easier because of what went on that morning.

Everyone else only had a few bruises but nothing too bad mainly because they had all followed instructions and learned from their mistakes and gotten better. An hour later Oliver and Sara returned with four large birds tied up by their feet handing upside down from a bamboo stick. That night was uneventful as Diggle helped Oliver cook the birds and serve them out. Not everyone was thrilled by having to eat birds that have just caught and killed/cooked right in front of them but that was their only source of food so that had to take what they were given.

Once again as the sun went down and the darkness set in everyone settled in their selected places for sleep with Oliver by Felicity's side as Nyssa and Sara opted to take first watch with Oliver second and Roy next. Thankfully sleep came easy for all occupants of the cave that night even Oliver as he held Felicity's smaller hand in his own large one and the two watchers smiled at the sight reaching for one another's hands and turning out to look over onto the island below wondering if tomorrow would be as challenging as today, they were ready for whatever Slade threw at them… at least that's what they thought.

**Well that's it for this week, the conversation between Sara, Nyssa and Felicity will be coming up in the next chapter so do not worry. My hate for Laurel is kind of coming out in this chapter I think she needed to be knocked back a little bit and shown how important Felicity is to the team because outside of the team she is not recognised that much. They do not know what she has don't for the team and how much she means to all of them. Moira knows that she means a lot to Oliver but not how much she means to the Arrow and the rest of them **

**Please continue telling me what you think of the story it is much appreciated and it makes me very happy! **

**Thanks, Manda :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews and the favs, sorry this chapter is a little late i have been swamped with coursework again :/ But anyway lets get on with this chapter and i hope you enjoy it. BTW I know some of the characters are a little OOC to some people but this is how I imagine them to be.**

**_Chapter 6_**

The morning sun shone through the cave early in the morning and the warm, gentle breeze blew in pushing Sara's hair slightly into her face. She was asleep with Nyssa by her side, wide awake looking at her lover, captivated by her beauty. She pushed the hair out of Sara's face and behind he ear, smiling softly when she stirred and pushed the side of her face into Nyssa's warm touch. It was not very often that Sara got a good nights sleep but it seemed to happen more often when Nyssa was there and everyone had seemed to notice it. She was in a deep sleep and for once not having a nightmare, she seemed at peace and calm where as normally she was frowning or her hands were clenched, but now she lay relaxed and smiling.

Quintin Lance was surprised when he heard about and saw what was going on between his youngest daughter and the assassin. He had no idea she liked girls, not many people did. The only people that looked shocked were himself and the rest of the people that were not on team arrow… and Roy. Everyone else was smiling when they had kissed and shared touches and glances. He did not mind it, if fact he was happy about it, happy that she had someone who was looking out for her and someone who loved her and he could see that she did, love her. When she was with Nyssa her smiles were real and she was more open and she looked more alive than he had seen her since she went on the Gambit with Oliver.

He could tell that now as he was watching the exchange between his daughter and Nyssa but looked away wen she lifted her head from Sara to look at him and smiled. She carefully got up from her spot beside the blonde and walked over and sat next to him.

"Sorry for that, I didn't mean to spy I just… I haven't seen her this happy in a long time, thank you." She looked back over to Sara and smiled before turning back to the older Lance and nodding. "There is no need to thank me detective I will always protect her and watch over her, for the rest of her life. I promise you nobody will hurt her as long as I am there, if they want to get to her they have to get through me first and that will not be easy because i would rather kill myself 100 times over than let anyone hurt a single hair on her head." Lance just looked at her not expecting that to be the response he got but that was better than a simple 'your welcome' or a nod of the head. If there were any doubt in his mind that Nyssa was the wrong woman for Sara then after that confession they would have all flown away and hidden. He could tell how much they loved each other not just because of what Nyssa just said but because of the look they both got in their eyes every time the other was mentioned.

An explosion went off on the far side of the beach that could be seen from the cave, everyone bolted up from their places of rest and scrambled to the entrance to see what was happening. Oliver immediately went to Felicity and Thea who were stood next to each other with Roy, and Sara went to Nyssa worried since she was not next to her when she awoke. They could see the flames and the smoke billowing into the air.

"Ok Sara you stay here with Nyssa and the rest of the group while me, Digg and Roy will go check it out, please be carful and keep your eyes open." both assassins nodded their understanding as Oliver and Diggle went to collect a weapon and some water. "Be carful Oliver, please, all three of you I need my boys safe" Oliver tilted his head to the side slightly and smiled a little twinkle in his eyes. "Your boys?" the blonde flushed red and looked down to her feet. "Yea your my boys weather you like it or not so get used to it" she smiled back at him and he rolled his eyes while shaking his head and walking out of the cave with Roy and Diggle trailing behind him. Felicity turned around and saw out of the corner of her eye Laurel looking at her, not glaring or giving her a dirty look but just looking sort of curiously. She thought back to her conversation with Nyssa and Sara.

*Flashback*

Sara and Nyssa walked out of the cave and round the corner in the direction Felicity went in hopes of catching up to her. They found her sitting on a rock a few feet down the banking her knees up to her chest with her chin resting on top of them. She had tears running down her cheeks and puffy red eyes. She was such a strong woman but she did not have too much self confidence when she did not have her computers. Sara hated seeing the other blonde like this, she was normally so happy and bubbly even when she was in a bad mood she would always find something to smile about. But not this time, Laurel had really hurt her with what she said, none of that was true of course, they had been hurt a few times by listing and talking to Felicity but if they hadn't have listened to her they would have been hurt worse and maybe even dead or unconscious.

"Im fine" Sniffled Felicity as Sara and Nyssa were just about to proceed down the slope to where she was sitting. Sara gave a small chuckle and continued down the rocky hill, stopping one she reached the crying girl with Nyssa right behind her.

"You have been spending too much time with Oliver, your not fine" Felicity dropped her head so her forehead rested on her knees and she gave a shaky breath. "Its all true, I'm a liability, always distracting you from your fighting and concentration because I'm taking to you and after the Clock King your constantly worried that someone is going to find out where our base of operations is and they are going to find me then kill me and you will abandon your posts to come check on me, and when you do whoever it is it going to take you all by surprise and kill you. Which will be all my fault" She took a big gulp of air at the end as she had said all that in one breath and fresh tears cascaded down her face as she thought of Oliver, Sara, Diggle and Roy's body's laying in a pool of blood, their eyes empty and staring at her through her mind, silently blaming her for everything that has gone wrong.

"Don't you ever think like that Felicity you are strong and brave and selfless and so smart. Don't you dare not even for a second bout that you are the most important member of this team and you hold us together like glue, not to mention your the only one who can get through to Ollie when he strays from the path. Everyone would fall apart and tear each other to shreds without you there to break it up and we wouldn't be able to do what we do without you and your genius brain. Plus that one little detail of I would be dead if you had not taken that bullet for me from Tockman." Felicity blushed and looked down to the ground hiding a small smile and her reddened cheeks from the two assassins. She looked back up to Sara and smiled wider nodding her head in thanks silently admitting that the talk had cheered her up and made her feel slightly better but there was still much to be done before she regained her full confidence.

"And I must thank you for doing that, taking that bullet. It was extremely brave of you to jump in front of a bullet for someone knowing you are going to be in pain and that the wound could potentially be fatal. But you did it anyway, you took the burden of pain onto yourself instead of letting Sara add to her scars" Felicity turned to look at Nyssa in shock, she was not shocked that the assassin had been nice to her but the fact that she was thanking her for saving someone's life, someone they both care about.

"I consider Sara family, she may not be related by blood but she is related by love. Family is not always about blood and genes it is about who you care for and who cares for you. You look out for one another and watch each others backs and comfort them when they are upset. Plus Sara has saved so many lives mine included, what kind of person would I be if I let her die in front of me without doing a thing to stop it" She looked right into Nyssa's eyes and spoke the truth. She was not intimidated by Nyssa as most of the others were, she did not see a monster who had killed a lot of people, she saw a human being doing what she had been taught from birth, doing the only thing she knew how to do. Survive. Right now she saw a friend, a person with emotions and a sole like she had done with Sara.

"Sara is very lucky to be part of your family and to have someone like you looking out for her and you are right family is about love. I wish my family had been like that as I was growing up. Me and my sister Talia were not very close, we would spend time together and talk and train but we never knew much about the other. My mother died when I was small and I do not remember much of her. My father would train me and give me pointers on how to behave in a proper and respectful manner, respect and courage will go a long way where I am from but tardiness and rudeness is frowned upon and will probably get you stabbed or beaten if you get on the wrong side of the wrong people" Once again Felicity was shocked the secretive assassin had revealed so much about her home life and what it was like when she was younger. How could a father deprive their child of love and childhood, making her grow up so fast that she knew what death was when she was just 6 years old. Nyssa never get to experience the joy of being chased as she played tag with her father or the excitement of hiding while waiting to be found and having to count herself. She never sat with her father or her sister and ate snacks while watching a movie curled up on the couch.

"Well now you do, welcome to the family Nyssa, you love Sara and that is good enough for me so your an honorary member already. You are always welcome here… well not here here as in this island because I can't imagine anyone would stay here voluntarily but I mean with us, Team Arrow" This time it was Nyssa's turn to look shocked the only other person that had accepted her that quickly had been Sara but as Oliver had said many times Felicity was truly remarkable. So kind and forgiving and bubbly, she was never sad or anger for very lone it just was not in her nature. Nyssa just smiled wide knowing this was another place she belonged, the other being Nanda Parbat/League of Assassins and knowing that there was no point in arguing with Felicity because it would not be the assassin who won. Nyssa leaned forward and wrapper her arms around the IT girl's shoulders pulling her into a tight hug expressing how much this meant to her.

*End Flashback*

Oliver, Roy and Diggle exited the cave and descended down the rocky hillside quickly and quietly avoiding any rocks or stones that could move and cause them to fall. They were pretty sure that it was Slade who had set off that explosion and it no bout was a trap but they had to make sure because as Oliver knew anyone could be on this island, while it was not a large island it would still take at least 2 maybe 3 days of continues walking with no stops to get from one side of the island to the other. It took at least 2 hours to get from the cave to the edge of the beach behind the overgrowth so that they could observe and not be seen.

The fire had gone down quite a it but there was still a few flames here and there and quite a lot of smoke lingering in the air around them. In the middle of the burned ruins of the beach lay a body, a little bloody and black but other than that he looked fine. He lay motionless on the sand smoke clinging to his clothes and hair like the fur on an animal. Apart from the man in the sand there looked to be nobody else at the scene. After glancing round at the other shaded area's and making sure nobody was lurking in the shadows as they were. There did not seem to be anyone else there so they came out from the bushes and rushed over to the seemingly unconscious man in the ground. Oliver stopped a few steps away from the body and his eyebrows knitted in confusion. He slowly stepped closer to the body and brushed some sand off his face and the man's eyes suddenly opened and gasped for air sitting up. He finally got his breathing under control and his vision cleared. He turned towards the three figures standing over him and put his hand up to protect his eyes from the sun. Squinting at the brightness he saw people he knew and one of them was suppose to be dead. He only said one word before passing out once more.

"Oliver?"

**Hope you liked it please carry on ****reviewing you know how much I love them :) and I love to hear what you guys think of it. **

**Thanks, Mandy :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back with a new chapter for you guys sorry it took so long but here it is. I hope you enjoy it :)**

Chapter 7

Oliver stood there and watched in confusion as the man stood on shaky legs and said his name in question. He couldn't believe that the man was there on the beach of the island that he was stranded on for five years. He was suppose to be dead, Oliver saw him die, held him while he died under a pile of rubble that used to be CNRI. Tommy Merlyn, his life long brother, his best friend and partner in crime stood before him with his eyebrows kitted together in confusion as he looked around the beach. His wandering eyes finally settled on Sara, the woman that had suppose to have died on the Gambit accident along with Oliver's father.

"How the hell are you alive and where the hell am I?" He questioned as he squinted at the bright sunlight demanding answers as the last thing he remembered was pain and dust as he let the blackness take over. Oliver glanced round at both Sara and Diggle before grabbing Tommy's arm and dragging him into the overgrowth protesting all the way before Oliver told him to be quiet sharply.

"Your on Lian Yu which is the name of the island I was on and short version Sara did not die on the Gambit, she survived and she spent a little time on here but not all of it, I will tell you more when we get to the cave" Tommy had never seen this side of Oliver. He had seen the Vigilante side of time and the party boy side of him but he had never seen his like this, nervous and urgent. He nodded and followed Oliver through the trees with Sara and Diggle following close behind. He was so confused, why was he on the island, who put him there, why was Diggle, Oliver's bodyguard there. It was a long journey to the cave, longer than the way there because Tommy was lagging behind not used to the long walking and because he was too busy looking around the forest and falling over tree roots.

3 hours later they finally got back up to the cave with Tommy on their heels, a few scratches and bruises littering his face and arms from the explosion and from falling down onto the forest floor numerous times for not watching where he was going. Oliver walked into the cave first drawing everyone's attention from what they were doing which was practicing the Katas they had learned the day before and Nyssa learning Felicity a few new ones as she had already mastered the three basic ones. Felicity could see the worry lines on his forehead starting to form that were not there when he left and she finally understood why when Tommy stepped from behind Oliver. She heard the gasps and the one sob of surprise from behind her when the supposed dead man came into sight and looked around the cave at the occupants.

"Oh my god, Tommy?" Laurel stepped forward slightly, her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes and showing so many emotions, confusion, fear, relief, happiness and love. He nodded not knowing what to say, he didn't take his eyes from hers like they were the only ones in the room as they stepped towards each other until they were to to toe. She reached up and brushed the tips of her fingers over the stubble of his jaw and he closed his eyes at the feeling of her hands on him for the first time in a year. Suddenly she leaped into his arms burying his face into her hair and hers into his neck. Everyone watched on as Tommy held Laurel close to him like she was going to disappear any moment and he would be left alone.

"I'm sorry" She muttered into his neck "I'm sorry that I didn't get out of CNRI when I had the chance, if it wasn't for me you would never have come and got me and you would never have gotten hurt" He pulled her back but kept her at arms length so he could see all her face.

"Listen to me, it was not your fault. Never in a million years will that ever be your fault, you were trying to get everything done and trying to save everything you could before getting out." He cupped her face with both hands and wiped her tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. Leaning into his touch and sighing Laurel snaked her hands around his wrists and looked into his eyes. A few moments passed where nobody did or said anything and all was quiet and still but all at once Tommy brought Laurel's face to his and met her lips in a soft and tender kiss like you see in the movies shared between soldiers just coming back from war and their wives.

"Aww" Thea exclaimed and everyone smiled at that, everyone except Laurel and Tommy who were still caught up in the moment. When they finally separated he leaned his forehead against hers and chuckled and so did she.

"I guess you missed me then" He said pulling out of her embrace and stepping back a little smiling at her like she was his sun. She nodded and smiled back not trusting her mouth to say anything else. He turned around to the rest of the group and saw he look on their faces. They were thinking exactly what he was thinking under the surface but they didn't say anything. He spotted Thea in the crowd looking at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. Her brother, the one who died before finding out he had a sister was standing in font of her, right there as if he had never left, but he had and he had never gotten to know her as a sister, as a surrogate sister maybe as they had been quite close when she was younger but didn't seem to talk to her much when Oliver was presumed dead. He still didn't know that she was his biological sister, how would she tell him she thought. He had his arms open in invitation and she gladly raced forward and snaked her tiny arms around his middle and sighed.

"It's good to have you back Tommy and there is something i need to tell you, but it can wait until later" He pulled back and kissed her forehead but kept an arm around her shoulders and smiled at Oliver who had gone to stand with the rest of the group as had Sara and Diggle. Tommy held a hand out to Oliver and the other man stepped forward and took it in his own hand and shook it firmly. That gesture may have looked like a greeting handshake to everyone else but to Oliver, Tommy, Felicity and Diggle it meant so much more. Forgiveness, happiness, relief and greeting all crammed into one firm handshake and Oliver nodded slightly letting his old friend know that he accepted the apology and was saying sorry in return.

"Ok you guys have a lot to catch me up on, like how is Sara alive, where we are, how I am alive because I'm pretty sure I died and what have you all being doing since I was gone" Tommy exclaimed as he returned his hand back to his side and looked at the rest of the occupants of the cave. It was starting to get cold inside the cave so Sara suggested that everyone sit around the fire to keep warm while they waited for the food that they had caught and skinned to cook so they could satisfy their hunger. A little while later when the fire had been set and the food on a makeshift spit over the fire while preparing to tell Tommy about everything and answer all the questions he had asked. Sara started with her story as everyone quietly sat and listened to the story that they had already heard.

"When the Gambit went down I got pulled under by the water while Oliver made it to the life raft, I got swept further and further from the wreckage by the strong currents but luckily I managed to find a piece of driftwood that would stay afloat with me on it. I floated out there for days and when I was ready for giving up and letting the darkness take over I saw a boat coming my way and thankfully they saw me and took me aboard. They put me in a cell, it wasn't just me thoe there was at least 20 people in cells in the room. The next day a man came to get me and took me out of my cell, he wanted to kill me but then another man named Anthony Ivo took me away from them and into his own private quarters where he told me he was going to save the human race and he asked if I wanted to help him. He was putting a roof over my head and keeping me fed and away from those other guys so I accepted, not knowing what I was getting myself into" She looked at Tommy who had his eyes cast downward o the cave floor but brought his eyes to meet hers as soon as she finished speaking, more questions in his eyes but not voicing them out loud knowing that she had not finished with her story.

"Ivo taught me the basics of how to defend myself and how to fire a gun. I did quite a lot of work with microscopes since we were dealing with a kind of mutation. He was going to save the human race with this drug called Mirakuru which is Japanese for miracle. It has capabilities that could possibly cure a lot of diseases or at least help people recover from them, it gives the person super strength and heightened senses plus faster reactions but it also gives them anger, and a lot of it. They can snap at a moments notice and will destroy everything in their way if can't control it and they will not stop until their mission is complete. It can take over your mind make even the little things and small mistakes go into a blind fit of rage and the drug would take over, you wouldn't have control over your own body. Anyway Oliver got captured by some of our men and brought aboard the Amazo where he was put into a cell just as I was, he was tortured as they tried to get him to tell them where the graves for the old Japanese soldiers from the imperial army were because one of them had a necklace with a stone that had co-ordinates on it, these co-ordinates led to a submarine that carried the Mirakuru. Oliver, stubborn as always refused to give up the location so Ivo took me and Oliver to the island so he could show us where they were. Oliver's two friends Slade and Shado were waiting to take them down as soon as they got close. He lost them and took me with him. A lot of things happened from then including us finding the sub and giving Slade the Mirakuru to try and save his life. Shad died at the hands of Ivo because he put both me and her in front of Oliver and made his choose which one lived and which one died. He did not pick any but he jumped in front of me because he thought Ivo was going to shoot me but instead he rounded the gun on Shado and shot her in the head." By this time Oliver was looking at the ground eyes stone cold as he tried to forget those things ever happened, but they would never leave him. They would always haunt his dreams.

"We ended up back on the ship to destroy it and all traces of the Mirakuru and we nearly did but then Slade found out that Oliver saved me and Shado died because of him and he rounded on him, promising that it could not end until Oliver had known true despair. Oliver had two choices either kill him or cure him. Curing him would take all the drug out of his system and make him human again but killing him would end his life. Oliver chose wrong, he chose to kill Slade which did not exactly work out since he did not die. After the Amazo blew I once again got swept away from the group and was injured in the explosion. That is when Nyssa found me Floating in the water just waiting for the hunger and pain to take over but it never did. One minute I was in the water trying to hand onto my life, or what was left of it, the next minute I am waking up with a damp towel on my forehead surrounded by silk sheets and warm cotton pyjamas. Nyssa had pulled me from the water and had taken me back to her home which happened to be in the HQ of the League of Assassins. She tended to my wounds and helped me recover, in return I joined the League, swore my allegiance. They trained me, taught me everything I know, they made me into the woman I am today. It was not easy and it was not short, we trained relentlessly for no less than 8 hours a day with few breaks and not much time to recover or tend to injury's. I learned to embrace the pain, not to let it control me, not to fear it but to accept it. Most people who train with the League have two teachers, one for hand to hand combat and the other for weapons training. I had about 6 all together, the nora two for the hand to hand and the weapons, then two of the guards at the League decided to teach me a few things, Nyssa obviously took me under her wing and taught me everything she knew and then from time to time Ra's would come and take me in my spare time to train with him, teaching me things that he doesn't normally teach his members. In fact he doesn't normally teach anyone anything, he doesn't have anything to do with the training just the rules and who can join and of course the choice of punishment of any wrong doings" Sara once again looked around the circle and saw looks of shock and impressiveness across various faces.

"She came a long way in just a few months, she went from early being able to fight at all to becoming a master ad even beating me a few times in 6 months and I know that sounds like a long time to you but do not forget I have been training since I could crawl. She has a real talent for martial arts and fighting" Nyssa's voice was full of pride with every word she said letting Sara and everyone else know that what the blonde assassin had done was remarkable and impressive and was good enough and showed enough potential to be trained by the Demon himself. Ra's had been curious about Sara, wondering what had made his daughter go soft… well softer than normal. He was not blind and he knew love when he saw it, he wondered at first weather they knew that they were in love with each other. It had been almost instantaneous, first the glances when they thought the other was not watching then the touches and soft gestures, the smiles and blushes from both women and finally the realisation. At first Sara was a little hesitant about reviling her feelings to Nyssa but as soon as she knew that the other woman felt the same she quickly let her know that she was not going to be gotten rid of easily. It took some time for Sara to get used to Nyssa's forwardness, her lack of caring is people stared or talked about them and especially her seriousness, protectiveness and possessiveness when it came to her. Nobody dare even look at Sara the wrong way in fear of what Nyssa would do to them, one foolish man had tried hitting on her and it did not end well for him, he ended up with a arrow through each hand and foot pinned to the side of the temple wall with cuts and bruises covering his body.

"I was there for 4 years, 4 long years before I couldn't take it anymore, and then I heard about the earthquake in starling city and I knew I had to get out, make sure everyone was ok, mostly my family. Laurel, dad I came back because I needed to see for myself how you were and to be honest I missed you. And that is what made me stay, to make sure you were going to stay ok and not do something stupid and get yourselves killed." She finished her story and out of the corner she saw he dad stand up and walk around the circle to sit beside her and put his arms around her in a soft hug, one that told her that he would always be there, a promise that he would never leave or look a her any differently than what he was now.

"So how about you Tommy, I heard you were killed in the earthquake" All heads turned to the newest member of the group waiting for an answer also wondering how he was alive.

"I don't know one minute I was being crushed under a big pile of rubble with a metal role sticking out of my stomach and then the next I was laid on a bed in a dimly lit room. My head pounded and my whole body ached but apart from that I felt fine which was weird. My dad was there and he told me that he had healed me but he refused to tell me where we were. All I could see out of the window was sand and cliff faces, maybe some other buildings in the distance but that's it. He kept me there for a few days supposedly to make sure I was fully healed before he knocked me out. Then I woke up on the beach" Sara and Nyssa looked at each other when Tommy had finished speaking and said two words that raised more questions out of everyone, even Team Arrow.

"The pit" They said and nodded at one another confirming the others suspicions. Oliver, Diggle and Laurel asked what the pit was but the two assassins just waved them off telling them that it was a secret they could not share as it was not their secret to tell.

They talked for a while longer sharing childhood memories and embarrassing stories about themselves and others with Felicity babbling away and blushing when she said something inappropriate to which Team Arrow just laughed at while the others looked kind of shocked and uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Felicity had no brain to mouth filter so she normally says everything she thinks, sometimes she doesn't even notice until someone tells her" Diggle had said after seeing the looks on everyone's faces. Felicity blushed lightly as all eyes turned to her and the blush depend when Sara sent a wink and a smile her way while Nyssa was trying to keep a straight face. Thea came up to Tommy from behind and whispered in his ear that she wanted to talk to him, he got up from his place on the floor and followed Thea to the back of the cave so they could have some privacy.

"While you were gone er dead I found out something and it came as a shock to me and it is probably going to shock you too" Tommy just knitted his eyebrows together in confusion and put a comforting hand on her arm silently telling her hat he was there.

"When my mom was put in prison for the undertaking and she was put on trial, a secret came to light. She cheated on my dad with your dad 19 years ago. She said it didn't mean anything and that it was only for a small time but the fact that she didn't tell me, thats what hurt me but the thing that I found out later hurt me worse" She looked to Tommy again as her eyes had drifted to the cave wall behind him.

"Your dad got my mom pregnant when she was with him" Tommy's eyes widened after a moment of silence as he realised what she was saying.

"So that means…" He didn't get chance to finish the rest as she took over and confirmed his suspicions.

"I'm your half sister"

**Well that's another chapter done. Hope you liked it. I didn't know if Tommy knew that Diggle and Felicity worked with Oliver/Arrow so I am just going with he did not. Please review and tell me what you think otherwise I don't know if I am doing anything wrong.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Manda :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is another chapter for you guys. Sorry it's late and a small chapter but I have been really busy with college work that has piled up and I am getting ready for my dance show next week and it is stressing me out but I still carried in writing. (Slowly) but still writing. So I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to Review!**

**_Chapter 8 _**

Tommy just stood there not knowing what to say he had figured it out as she was saying it, but now, saying it out loud made it real. He couldn't get his head around it, the fact that she was his sister, half sister but still sister, the only living relative by blood apart from his… their father. He had watched her grow up being at the queen mansion almost all the time, he nearly spent more time there than he did in his own house with his own family. They had been as close as brother and sister when they were younger but drifted apart when Oliver went off to college. He had comforted her when they found out the news that Oliver and Robert were dead. If he had of known that she was his family he would have done more, not let her do half the things that she did while Oliver was seemingly dead such as do drugs and steal things. She was defiantly walking in her brothers footsteps. When they were younger and Oliver got into trouble by the Police she used to tell his off saying that what he was doing was stupid and one day he would end up in prison and it wouldn't be anyone else's fault but his for doing the things that landed him there. His mind suddenly flashed back to the first couple of ays after Oliver came back from the dead and he had asked his if he had noticed how hot Thea had gotten. He felt disgusted with himself that he had found his sister hot then he remembered when Thea tried to kiss him, he shuddered at the thought of if she had actually kissed him she would probably feel ashamed and creeped out more than what she did when she found out.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face your remembering the time when I tried to kiss you, I'm really sorry for that I did not know you were my brother or I wouldn't have done it at all" Thea looked at him with wide eyes filled with embarrassment that was also shown in the color of her cheeks which were tinted red. Tommy just smiled and shook his head.

"I know you didn't know, creeps me out a little but it's fine we will just put it passed us and pretend it never happened" Thea nodded and Tommy pulled her into a hug and rested his head on top of hers before placing a kiss on the top of her head and stepping back. He held a hand out to her and smiled, she took it with a smile of her own and they walked back to where the others were still sat round the fire that had been lot moments before as it was starting to get dark and therefore cold too. The days on the island were warm and bright but the nights were cold and dark with only the moon as their source of light except the fire that burned brightly in front of them and send warmth throughout the cold, damp cave. Tommy and Thea sat down in the gap that Laurel and Sara had created for them still holding hands and he pulled her into his side when they had taken their seats on the floor beside the others.

"I'm guessing you told him about Malcolm" Oliver smiled at the pair, his little sister and the guy that had been his brother in every way but blood growing up. Thea only nodded in response still smiling happy to have her other brother there with her. Everyone there, in the big circle on people were all family to each other… or near enough. There was Laurel, Sara and Quintin who no doubt would be soon related to Tommy and Nyssa, this would mean that all of them would be related to Oliver, Moira and Walter and soon Felicity and Roy. Since Felicity and Oliver were the god-parents of baby Elizabeth (Diggle and Layla's baby, I know I changed the name since Sara is still alive in my story) they would all be related to her and therefore Diggle and Layla.

Oliver was happy that Thea had someone else in her life that was close to her, she used to go to him with her problems when she was younger, with the things that she couldn't talk to Oliver or her mother to, he was glad that, that was a option for her again and knowing that she trusted Tommy enough to do things like that. They talked for a little while longer before Thea had fallen asleep still leaning on Tommy and Felicity was trying her best to stay awake with her head leaning on Oliver's shoulder and Laurel was snoring softly with her back against the cave wall and her head back also against the wall, her mouth was open a little letting the snores escape instead of trapping them inside.

Sara and Quintin remembered that she always used to be a bad snorer when she was little but she had grown out of it, well apparently it had come back. Oliver shifted slightly holding Felicity's head so it did not go crashing to the ground and laid her on the floor, covering her with his jacket so she could keep warm. Her hand shot out to hold his in place when he placed his on her head brushing some of the hair out of her face. He looked and she was still asleep, he could tell this was going to be a bad night for her as her face was already showing signs of distress and she had only just dozed off, plus the only other time she had done this was with Sara when they had both stayed to the Foundry, that night she had woke up sweating, sobbing, shaking and terrified. She never told anyone what that nightmare was about saying that she would tell them in time and she was not ready to talk about it yet. Her hand still clutched onto his tightly and showed no signs of letting go or loosening any time soon so he just lay down beside her and wrapped a protective arm around her middle ready to shield and protect her from any and all nightmares that may come her way in the night. He heard laughs behind him and he turned to see Sara, Thea and Diggle with big smiles on their faces, he just raises an eyebrow at them and they shake their head laying down behind him so he was in-between the cave entrance and the other members of the cave.

Sara took first watch demanding that Nyssa get some sleep and that she could take second watch with Roy while Oliver could take morning watch. Sleep came easily for everyone, especially Felicity who had woken up when he had placed her on the floor with Oliver wrapped around her like a safety blanket, it did not take long for the blonde IT girl to fall back to sleep snoring softly which made Oliver smile without knowing it. He played his head down behind her inhaling her fresh lemon scented hair sending him into a dreamful sleep, but these were not bad dreams, they were good filled with laughter and smiles of Felicity Smoak.

The first thing Oliver noticed when he woke up was that both he and Felicity had moved in the night, she was now facing him with her head on his arm which was on the floor snaked round to hold onto her lower back and her face snuggled into his chest. His other arm rested on her side with his hand on the base of her neck and both of her hands were filled with the front of his shirt. He could not keep the smile off him face at the sight of her enclosed in his arms, her face so relaxed and so content, as if feeling his eyes on her she shifted a little bringing his shirt a little closer to her face where she breathed in his scent, sighed and smiled before going back to her light snoring which he just found adorable. He suddenly felt butterfly's in his stomach, those ones where you are exited but nervous at the same time, he got them whenever he looked at her or heard her voice or even thought about her. He cared for her more than he could say and all he ever wanted to do was shout it from the rooftops of Starling City so everyone could hear.

He had denied it for so long and kept his feelings buried but now seeing her like this so happy in his arms and thinking back to the first couple of days on the island, she was the one that took away all his nightmares just with a touch of her hand or the sound of her voice. She was his humanity, his light in the dark, she was his everything and it's time he admitted it and stopped denying himself true happiness that he could have with her. He knew she had feelings for him, strong feelings hell everyone on Team Arrow knew this but she had not pushed herself onto him, she had made a few suggestive comments on accident of course since she always said what she was thinking even if you do not want to hear it and she does not take no for an answer. He loved that about her and the way he felt when he was around her, the calmness and feeling like he could take on the world. Slade Wilson thought this trip would turn everyone against each other or at least everyone against Oliver but all it had done was bring everyone closer together, with next to no secrets and no masks just themselves and their skills. Secrets are what nearly drove this group apart but with those secrets now told they were stronger than ever and he hoped that is how they would stay when they got back home but that is what he feared, that Thea or Laurel would want to come and be a part of Team Arrow, patrolling the streets with himself and Roy and while he loved both of them and trusted them not to do anything stupid he did not want them put in harms way.

He cast one more look down to the sleeping woman in his arms before extracting his arms from around her back and eased her hand from his shirt, almost instantly missing the warmth and comfort her body brought. He put a soft backpack under her head as a pillow and moved towards the cave entrance where he would sit on his rock and guard the others until he awoke. Looking down he could see the place where his father and Shado were buried and he just started and thought about what a dear friend once told him. Life is too short to not go after the things you want. He wanted Felicity, he had for a long time and everyone knew it excluding Felicity of course. He thought that by keeping her at arms length he could keep her safe but he was not coming to realise that the only way he could keep her safe was to be with her, if something happened to her and he was not there to protect her he would feel guilty and would never forgive himself but if he was right there beside her he could protect her more and let her in to every secret he had kept about everything as he had wanted to do from the beginning.

Looking over to the sea once again he knew he had a lot to think about and some choices would be easier than others, glancing back towards Felicity he smiled again knowing exactly what he had to do.

**Well that is another chapter done, please tell me what you think of it so far. Again sorry for the shortness of the chapter I will try and do them longer in feature but this will have to do for now. **

**Please Review **

**Manda :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the confusion guys don;t know what is going on with this haha. Sorry for the late post these past three weeks have been hectic. Two dance shows a dance exam, a musical theatre exam six assignments and a audition for a casting agency (I did not get in because my voice was not strong enough but oh well I can always work on it and try again when they next come) all in three weeks. **

**Thanks to all the people who have been reading and following my story and reviewing it really means a lot to me that you like it. So on with it!**

Morning light came quickly for Oliver as he sat on the lonely rock and guarded his friends and family from any oncoming danger. He knew today was the day, the day he would tell Felicity how he felt and hoping that she would want this. A relationship with him. Sara and Nyssa had woken earlier while Oliver was on watch and left the cave in search of breakfast for them all. As always Thea was the first to wake. She always was a morning person unlike Oliver who before the island had liked to lie in until 2 in the afternoon most likely nursing a hangover. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and took a deep breath of sea air. Walking over to Oliver she sat beside him on the rock while he moved over to give her room.

"You ok Ollie? Apart from the whole stranded on this island thing. You look far away" Thea questioned turning to put a hand comfortingly on Oliver's arm. She leaned her head to one side and scrunched her eyebrows together making her look 10 years younger. In that moment he realised how much he had missed while he had been on this island. He had missed seeing Thea grow up into the woman she is now, to comfort his mother over losing her husband or told Laure about his commitment issues. He was also thankful to the island because without it he might now have ever met Felicity or John and they were two of the people he had actually chose to let in, while they did not understand him they accepted him and made him feel like he was actually doing some good and not just hurting people for the heck of it.

"Yea I'm fine, just thinking about some things" He replied taking her hand and giving it a soft squeeze before letting it go. He knew that Thea knew about his feelings for Felicity, it was painful obvious to everyone including Felicity. He sighed and dropped his head while running his hands through his slightly grown out hair.

"I'm going to tell her" he said after moments of silence making Thea once again turn to look at him, this time with a big smile on her face and eyes sparkling with excitement. "Good you both deserve to be happy and I know together you will both be happy" She put her arms around him in a big hug. "I'm proud of you big brother finally getting over you commitment issues" He look at her confused, how did she know he had commitment issues. "Oh please you think I don't know about that, that's why you didn't want to move in with Laurel before the island and why you slept with other people behind her back because you did not want to commit to her, you did not want to be tied down" He lifted his head and smiled at her and nodded, he put his arms around her and returned the hug bringing her into his side, she complained and tried to pull away from him but he had her in a iron grasp rubbing his knuckles on her head, giving her a nuggie.

She laughed and squirmed still trying to get away from him, she planted her feet on the ground and pushed hoping to beak free and run away but instead she pushed them both off the rock and they landed on the grass in a pile looking at each other shocked. Suddenly they both burst out into uncontrollable laughter tears running down both of their faces and gasping for breath. When they finally calmed down they looked into the cave to see everyone stood at the entrance, all with smiles on their faces. Oliver got off the floor and extended a hand to Thea which she took and he hauled her off the floor and they all walked back into the cave with Sara and Nyssa following not long after with a couple of birds flung over their shoulder.

They are breakfast chatting away between themselves about nothing in particular then they carried on with their training from the previous day. They had been there for around three weeks and training any chance they could get which was normally twice a day. Laurel, Quintin, Moira andWalter had started getting the hand of the easier kata's and had started quickening their pace, getting much more confident. Laurel had not stepped out of line since the incident last time which resulted in her getting knocked down a peg from her sister, her sisters lover and her ex. She had glared at the blonde IT girl a few times but quickly looked the other way when she saw Team Arrow looking at her with a look of warning.

Felicity kept training with Sara and Nyssa, sometimes Oliver would join but most of the time he was teaching Roy how to control his anger and how to use it in positive ways. He would also train Thea in how to use a bow and how to fight, she has been very good at archery in school but this was a lot harder, surviving in the wilderness and relying only on your instincts. Felicity had now mastered the easier kata's and had got the hang of the harder ones she just needed to practice a little more, but right now the two assassins were teaching her the advances kata's that they had learned in the league, Oliver didn't even know some of these moves which she was quite proud of, she would know moves that Oliver did not. They started by going through the moves slowly to she Felicity what to do and how to do them, they also explained how it worked and where to hit to make it count. She was a fast learner, always had been, picking things up is not hard for her and remembering them is even easier, it's like she has a computer for a brain and all she has to do s save them in a folder in her mind.

They had been at this, the same kata for 2 hours as it was one of the most difficult ones to pick up, it had taken Nyssa a week to get it perfect and Sara just over that but Felicity surprised them all. They had shown her 6 times how to do it and they had gone through it slow at east 10 times before they decided the was ready to try it full on with everything she had. She knew that this one required a lot of concentration and focus so she stood at one end of the cave while Sara and Nyssa stood at the other waiting to start, everyone had stopped and was watching them with interest but Felicity paid them no attention she just closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming herself and focusing on the sounds around her, the breeze through her hair and cool on her heated skin, the soft sound of the waves caressing the shore the birds happily singing away. Oliver recognised the positions, a little different as they were going two against one but watched wondering how Felicity would handle such an intense move but he knew she could do it if she just concentrated. She let her instincts take over as she sprinted over to the assassins and the fight began, she did not have time to think about what she was doing she just did it knowing what to do and how to do it, she focused on what she was doing and did not get distracted.

They had been going for 10 minutes and all three women were starting to sweat, running down their forehead, down their neck and he could see a damp patch on the the backs on their shirts before Felicity landed a particularly hard roundhouse kick to Sara's stomach and she fell back to the ground with a cry of pain but thee two remaining did not stop for in a real fight you cannot just stop in one is injured and that is what all three girls had agreed when they first started training, that if one gets hurt and falls unless it is life threatening do not stop until you are the only one left. They went on for another 5 minutes until Felicity landed another hard blow to Nyssa's back that send her flying forwards into the cave floor and Felicity leapt forward and placed one knee in the pressure point of Nyssa's back then placed one hand on her forehead and one hand on her chin like she was going to snap her neck.

"Dead" she announced before standing and offering her hand to the grounded assassin hauling her onto her feet then she did something that surprised them both. Nyssa pulled the blonde into a hug and placed a small kiss on her cheek in congratulations.

"Well done Mai Kumori" Nyssa whispered in her ear. She pulled back with a small smile and Felicity in return smiled back big and bright before scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion at the name, Sara realising this explained what it meant in english and why she had said it.

"It means my shadow, it's Japanese. Ever since Nyssa and I have been teaching you how to fight you have been following our every move, like a shadow so I think it fits pretty well" Felicity blushed and turned round to face the others who were still staring in shock that she had managed to take out two members of the league of assassins. Oliver stepped forward the same time Felicity did and all the quiet whispers that had begun stopped ad they all head their breath waiting to see what they would do. Oliver closed the gap between them and swept her up into a big hug his hands snaking round her waist and hers round his neck laughing joyously at the feeling of being lifted off her feet so easily kicking her legs behind her.

"That was amazing Felicity, I'm so proud of you, you have come a long way in just a couple of months. Great job" He whispered to her but he knew that both Sara and Nyssa herd him as they smiled and linked hands. When he set her feet back on the floor she finally realised how close they were and looked up at him while he looked down to her. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever before a bang broke their connection, which was Tommy who had fallen over one of the backpacks. She pulled her hands back to herself and clasped them in front of her bowing her head feeling the burning sensation in her cheeks. He brought his hands back to his side while one of them rubbed the back of his neck, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. They both walked opposite ways and went to do their own thing. Oliver training outside and Felicity sitting on the floor leaning against the cave wall fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

Everyone went back to their own training with Roy still practicing his archery skills. He was getting better now that he had actually started putting some effort into it and took on board what Oliver had said. Thea was also getting better, she was slightly ahead of Roy having done it previously in school but nowhere near where she wanted to be. Tommy was training with Laurel and Moira while Walter was with Quintin. Each were practicing the kata's they had learned the previous day and were slowly starting to feel the moves and get comfortable with them, all apart from Laurel who kept missing one step which resulted in her turning the wrong way and stumbling so Felicity decided to intervene before she fell and hurt herself.

"Laurel stop a second" She called to the brunette who was starting to get annoyed not knowing why she kept stumbling. "Your missing a step that's why you keep nearly falling, you have to step forward with you right foot before you turn otherwise you are twisting your feet and can't step out of it like you keep doing" Felicity showed her how she was doing it and then showed her how to do it properly. Laurel nodded and actually listened to what the blonde had to say before trying it herself and found it much easier to go into the next step.

"Thanks Felicity I probably would have fallen on my face if I had kept doing it the way I was" She nodded and stood back so Laurel and Moira could practice. Tommy stood by her side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Felicity" He said with as much sincerity he could. Felicity looked towards him and raised one eyebrow.

"What for?" She asked. She had not met him many times, but the times they had talked had been pretty nice. He may be a millionaire/billionaire for the press but here like this he was just Tommy Merlyn freeing of Oliver Queen.

"For keeping Oliver safe" He replied smiling at her and motioning to the man in question who stood just outside the cave with Roy and Thea at his sides.

"That's my job… well not my official job that is IT specialist and resident hacker, not that I have an official job working with the Arrow, it's not like I can put it on a form with my past jobs. Besides while he is off protecting the people of Starling City, someone needs to protect him" She looks at him and can't tear her eyes away, he has lost his shirt somewhere and the sun is beating down on his bare skin making the thin layer of sweat shine. When she finally stops looking at him and turns back around she sees Tommy smiling like a kid in a candy store, he points a finger to her and them points it to Oliver.

"So when is it going to happen?" He asked folding his arms over his chest and raising his eyebrows at her.

"Whats do you mean when is what going to happen?" She asked back not making eye contact with him, everything but him.

"You know what I mean Felicity when are the two of you going to get together, seriously everyone knows that you both have feelings for each other so why not just go for it" She licks her lips and twirls a piece of blonde hair around her finger while shifting on her feet.

"I don't want anything to change between us, I mean I do obviously but if we start something and then finish it I don't want it to change the way we work together as a team. If we broke up then things would be awkward and I don't want it to be awkward, I like it the way it is" Tommy nodded in understanding as he went through the same thing with Laurel before they got together when Oliver was on the island and presumed dead.

"Things will change between the two of you but it will be for the better. You like him, a lot I can see it but I can also see that he feels the same way. He does the same thing you do, staring at you then only taking his eyes off you when you turn and look his way and I know you see that too. The thing you don't see is the blush he gets when he does and that lovesick smile and look in his eyes. He has fallen for you, hard and trust me this will last" Felicity looked back at Oliver who had now drawn his bow showing Roy and Thea how to do something. Oliver feeling someone's eyes on him loosen the bow and turned around to see Felicity staring at him with a smile on her ace, it was not the first time this had happened and it would now be the last. Oliver smiled back and beckoned her over with a wave of his hand.

"Better not keep lover boy waiting" Tommy chuckled, she just muttered 'shut up' to him and playfully smacked his arm. He gave a small pout and pushed her gently in Oliver's direction. Once she reached the entrance of the cave Oliver held his bow out to her.

"Your turn" he said as she took the bow from his hands.

"I don't know anything about archery apart from what I have seen you do" She had the bow by her side as she looked at him surprised that he would let her touch his bow let alone use it when she had no idea what she was doing. This was Shado's bow, the sacred bow of the island, he didn't even let Sara touch it but right now she held it in one hand by her side after taking it from Oliver when he told her to try and shoot it.

"I know you can pull back the string, don't argue with me because I know you can and you have pretty good aim with a knife and a sword so lets see how you do with a bow and arrow" He handed her an arrow and she took it and knocked it placing her left and on the bow and her right hand on the string. She looked at Oliver and he nodded in encouragement before motioning to shoot the arrow. Just like with fight training she closed her eyes and focused on the sounds around her and cleared her mind before lifting and drawing the bow. She opened her eyes and set her eye on the target, a tree about 30 feet from where they were, far enough away so that it would not make it too easy but close enough so that they could see it. After a few moments she let go of the string and fired the arrow. It went flying through the air and hit the target a little off centre but for her first go it was a pretty good shot.

"OH MY GOD I did it, that was so cool" She exclaimed jumping up and down. She turned and all three of them were smiling at her.

"How the hell did you just do that it was so cool you were just like total nerd ninja" Thea said while still smiling looking like she was about to squeal in excitement.

"I don't know I guess I just have really good aim" She shrugged and passed the bow back to Oliver and he took it putting it on a nearby rock.

"Good that's not good aim that is great aim to say you have never even held a bow before" Thea came up and hugged Felicity, she hadn't known Thea very long and had not really talked to her before the island but she felt as thoe the Queen girl was the younger sister she never had.

"See I told you you could do it" Oliver said letting pride and happiness show in his voice. She turned and smiled at him when they had pulled out of the hug. Thea then grabbed Roy by the hand and led him into the cave so that Felicity and Oliver could have a moment alone.

"Thanks for letting me use the bow, I know that can't have been easy since that bow means so much to you" Felicity spoke softly as she moved slightly closer to Oliver and looked up at him.

"You are the only one apart from me that is allowed to touch this bow, not that I don't trust everyone else because I do it's just it doesn't feel right when anyone else holds it but when you hold it all I see is a hero" He smiled as he also took a step towards her, by this point there were almost toe to toe.

"But I'm not a hero Oliver, I sit behind a computer, I don't go out in the field, well not often anyway" She said looking down as if she was embarrassed to be saying it out loud.

"You may only sit behind the computer but you give me the information I need in order to do what I do and do it safely, at least as safe as I can be running around after bad guys, I trust you to have my back no matter where you are and I know that you always do everything to the best of your ability. Plus the times in the field you have done amazing things. You went undercover in that casino to get information, you took me where I needed to go when I was bleeding in the back seat of your car and you did it calmly anyone else would have freaked out and ran, you brought down tockman on your own and got shot in the process and you came up with the plan to blow up applied sciences" He put his pointer finger under her chin to bring her eyes back to his and he spoke the words with as much sincerity and pride as he could muster all while never taking his eyes from Felicity. A tear slowly ran down her cheek and he brushed it away with his thumb and moved some hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"I was only doing what needed to be done, if I didn't do those things then everything could have ended so much worse, I was doing what I had to" She replied while also never taking her eyes off him.

"You didn't have to but you did anyway, you put others needs above your own and their safety above your own. That is the essence of being a true hero to put others before yourself, you didn't even realise you were doing it that is what makes it better, you are a true hero Felicity you just don't see it yet" She looked in question for a few moments before letting out a small smile.

"Yea I never thought of it that way I just thought if I don't do this then people are going to die and they don't deserve to die they are innocent" She spoke truthfully honestly never having thought that she may be classed as a hero. He smiled in return again, he seemed to be doing that a lot when he was around her but he couldn't help it, she brought out that happiness in him. He reached up to cup her cheek and stroked the soft skin with his thumb and she leaned into his touch.

"You are beautiful Felicity. Your strong, smart, independent but most of all you are my light. Sometimes when I am going through a bad time or I have just woken up or still in the middle of a nightmare I just think of you and then everything is better, its suddenly bearable. I have a reason to keep fighting and looking after myself as well as the city. That reason is you Felicity, ever since I met you all you have done is make me better and without knowing it I will only listen to you when I am in one of those annoying stubborn moods. I regret a lot of things in my life but meeting yo was never one of them, you are one of the best things that has ever happened in my life and I am not about to let you go now. I am at a crossroads now I could do one thing and risk it changing everything and I could finally allow myself to be happy or I could leave things as they are, not take the risk and never really know true happiness" He still stroked her cheek with his thumb and his fingers played with the small whips bits of hair at the back of her neck.

"Do what makes you happy Oliver, you deserve to be happy after everything you have gone through, you have done so much for so many people so now its your turn to do something for yourself" She breathed as his face was nearing hers and she could now feel his hot breath on her lips. Their lips finally met and everything fell into place. They could both understand now why it never worked out with anyone else because they were meant for each other and this moment had been a long time coming. His hand left her face and both his arms snaked around her waist to pull her close and her arms wrapped around his neck to bring the kiss deeper. The kiss started slow and tender but soon turned heated as he stated drawing lazy circles on her back. He ran his tongue over her bottom asking for entrance with she gladly. She tasted like coffee and vanilla even having being away from those things for months and he like berries and a hint of cinnamon which should have been disgusting but Felicity thought it was the best thing she had ever tasted. His hands wandered beneath her top lightly resting on the skin of her lower back while one of her hands ran though his hair and the other rested on his neck.

The need for air became too much for them both to handle so they pulled back much to the dismay of the other but left their foreheads touching as they reconnected eyes and so much emotion was shared between them, they never wanted this moment to end but they knew they would have to talk about this.

"Well there is no going back now, you are stuck with me, unless you don't want this then I will just walk away and pretend this never happened" She did not pull away from him and thankfully he did not pull away either.

"No there isn't and do you really thing you could get rid of me that easy, you are stuck with me too but I don't really think that is a bad thing" He smiled a big genuine smile and she did the same. In that moment they both looked like big lovesick puppies that had been shot with cupid's arrows.

Once again it was starting to get dark on the island of Lian Yu and both lovebirds did not realist how much time they had spend outside just staring into each others eyes but they figured i would probably be a good idea to get some sleep because Oliver was planning on taking the group to his dad and Shado's grave tomorrow so they would need to be well rested for the long journey.

The newly formed couple interlinked their hands and walked back into the cave drawing everyone's attention to them and their joined hands. Nyssa was the first to move and hug Felicity for the second time that day but neither girl minded.

"I am glad you two have stopped dancing around each other and finally accepted this but Oliver you do know that if you hurt her in any way there will be nowhere on earth safe for you, I will find you and kill you in the most painful way possible are we clear?" She said once the hug had ended turning on Oliver and pointing a finger in his face and saying the words with as much force and venom as possible. He paled a little and he looked a little scared as he gripped Felicity's hand a little tighter. The blonde IT girl giggled at Oliver's current state and he just nodded and she walked away briskly to the corner of the cave.

Sara was the next one to come up and hug them both basically repeating what Nyssa said but in a nicer way. Diggle patted Oliver on the back and gave Felicity a hug as did Roy and Tommy. Walter shook Oliver's hand and pecked Felicity on the cheek as did Lance. Moira came up and gave both Oliver and Felicity a hug before welcoming Felicity to the family which made the blonde blush and thank her. Thea ran up and jumped on Felicity wrapping her in a bear hug much like she had done to Roy when he first joined them on the island but minus the kissing.

"This is so exiting, you two make the most adorable couple ever, when we get home and we will get home I am showing you all of Oliver's baby pictures and you have to come for Dinner at least twice a week pleaseeeee. Ooh and shopping I am so taking you shopping" She babbles excitedly listing all the things she is going to do with Felicity. She then hugs Oliver and threatens to hurt him if he ever hurts he new sister and Oliver is actually a little scared because he knows she is serious and she would do it.

They finally settle on Sara and Nyssa taking first watch, Oliver taking second and Diggle and Roy taking last. The official reason he wanted to get some sleep before his watch, the real reason being he wanted Felicity to fall asleep and wake up in the the safety of his arms.

**Well that is another chapter done and dusted. Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think because you know I love to hear your throghts and it makes my day and gives me inspiration.**

**Thanks**

**Manda :) xx**


End file.
